Finished
by SourApple326
Summary: The daughters of the Bennet sisters are off to Finishing School. The drama and excitement as some of the children experience the kind of love their parents were fortunate enough to experience. Sequel to Breaking the Silence. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here is the sequel! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review, I'd love to hear your comments! Thanks for reading

**Finished**

Chapter 1

Several years had passed since the last Bennet sisters were married, 18 years in fact. A great deal had happened in the family in those years. Some horrible tragedies, but mostly things to be joyful about. But through it all, the sisters remained close, and were always there to support each other. Letters flew between the sisters, and they visited often, despite the difficult distance.

Charles and Jane Bingley were very happily married and still as much in love as the day they were married. They had one more child, Victoria, a year after Kitty was married to Andrew Cadogan. As Jane got older she became more nervous and careful with her children, making her family quite conservative.

The Darcy's remained happy as well and welcomed two girls into their family. Rebecca, who was born after Kitty's marriage and Emily who was two years her junior. The children were a credit to their parents and the Darcy family name. Lizzy had also proved herself worthy of her husband, well, to everyone except Lady Catharine. She died still believing her daughter Anne was still better suited for her nephew.

A beautiful home was purchased in London by Mary and George Rawlins. They wanted to be close to the intellectuals of England. After several years they decided it was time for children and had a boy and a girl, Benjamin and Molly. Mary was a better mother than expected, but especially made sure that her children were well educated. She wanted to make sure that they would never be called foolish.

Kitty Cadogan loved her life, every part of it. A beautiful country estate, a wonderful husband and five beautiful children. Hannah had always felt like her own daughter and then Kitty had four of herself, Abigail, Andrew, Jonathan and Charlotte. Kitty loved the energy and excitement of the house, never a silent moment. It reminded her of life in the Bennet house that she had spent so many years in.

The tragedy of the Bennet's came in the Wickham family. Lydia remained unhappy, despite her sisters help. After several years, Lydia became pregnant again, accidentally. Wickham of course was overjoyed for the new addition to their family, but Lydia grew more and more depressed. When she came to full term, she had a very difficult labor, the baby survived, but Lydia did not. Wickham was grieved, but loved Anna just as much as the other children. Eventually, he re-married, a horrible woman whom the children didn't like. Wickham had also fallen back into his gambling, caused no doubt by his new wife. The children spent most of the year traveling between their aunts homes because they were not welcome at their own.

Once Mr. and Mrs. Bennet heard about Lydia, Mrs. Bennet had one of her episodes. This one was different, after which Mrs. Bennet was placed in a wheelchair for the remainder of her life. But despite her episode, Mrs. Bennet was still very much alive and Mr. Bennet was in good health as well, besides being a bit deaf. The Bennet's tried to see their daughters, but with Mrs. Bennet's condition, it was difficult. Often times, they only managed to see their family during holiday week.

Since all of their marriages, the sisters had decided to set aside one week of the year for family. Each year the families traveled to one of the homes and stayed there for a week. A few other families also enjoyed the week of festivities, the Dison's and the Burton's. They became almost like family to all of the Bennet's. The whole family looked forward to this one week every year.

This year, holiday week was to be held at Pemberley. Lizzy had been preparing the house for nearly a week, making sure the rooms were to her satisfaction. Each couple received their own rooms, and then the children shared. It seemed that the children enjoyed the sleep over aspect most, they stayed up and giggled for hours. Lizzy smiled thinking about the people who would soon occupy her home, then she saddened as she remembered the one person who would not be coming.

"Mother, are you alright? Shall I fetch you some water, or a glass of wine?" Rebecca asked as she saw her mother frozen in the grand hall.

"No my dear, thank you, I am quite alright. I was only thinking of your Aunt Lydia."

"Do you think of her often?"

"No, she caused our family so much pain, and we never saw very much of her once she was married. But, she was my sister, and I did love her. I always manage to think of her around holiday week, knowing she will not be here to join in the merriment." Lizzy gave her daughter a half smile to assure her that she was alright.

"Yes, I understand." she paused, allowing her mother to remember aunt Lydia for a moment longer. "Do you need help with anything?"

"I would love to have some fresh flowers in the house when everyone arrives."

"I'll do it Mother, and I'll go get Emily to help me."

"The roses darling."

"Yes mother."

"Oh, and Becca," she called after her, "thank you."

"Your welcome." Rebecca smiled brightly and stood still for a moment, keeping contact between her mothers eyes and her own before turning to go downstairs. Lizzy watched her go and sent up a silent prayer of thanks for such a daughter, for three such wonderful children.

Lizzy continued her walk through her house, smiling as she thought of each person that would enter her home. Jane and her family would be arriving later that day and the rest of the family would come tomorrow. She made her way downstairs and was informed that lunch was ready. The children were called and they came racing in the front door, despite their age.

"Children!" Mr. Darcy's voice echoed in the hall as he walked down the stairs.

"Sorry Father." Samuel quickly apologized.

"Oh papa! We are only just so excited about everyone coming." Emily smiled up at her father.

"Emily dear, I don't think that sentence made very much sense." he laughed. "But I understand your excitement, don't worry, I am not cross. Come lets have lunch so we are finished before the Bingley's arrive."

The children took their usual seats and sat perfectly at the table, they had been raised to do so. Samuel was now 21 and was home from school on holiday. He would of course inherit the estate, but his father and mother felt he needed to be well educated. Rebecca was 18 and a beautiful young lady. She was elegant and beautiful, a credit to her parents. And then there was Emily, the baby of the family at 16. She was cute and full of life and energy and loved her family very much.

"Mother, is Mr. Wickham's new wife coming?" Emily asked.

"No, just the children are coming. The new Mrs. Wickham is to busy for a family gathering."

"Oh, I'm glad, I do not like her at all."

"Emily!" her father scolded.

"Well, I am merely telling the truth, but I would not repeat it to anyone else."

"I don't think Mrs. Wickham would ever go somewhere that the children were. She lives for her time away from the little brats." Samuel said, impersonating the new Mrs. Wickham.

Rebecca and Emily laughed quietly at Samuels imitation, which was absolutely perfect. Although Mr. Darcy was amused by his sons comment, he gave a stern look, warning that no such comment should be made once everyone else arrived. Samuel understood his fathers meaning, but continued to smile, proud of his comment.

They had an enjoyable lunch, recalling past holiday weeks. Each member of the family had a certain person they were most looking forward to seeing. It was a week full of laughter and enjoyment and no work or business could ever stand in the way. When lunch was finished the girls went back to cutting roses and Samuel accompanied them because he was to excited to be inside alone.

Because they were outside, the children heard the approaching carriage. They exchanged a quick glance then raced to the drive, at least Emily and Samuel did. Rebecca walked quickly, she knew it was very un-lady like to run. She reached the drive just as the carriage came to a stop and laughed at her brother and sister who were panting to draw breath. As the carriage door opened all three siblings were shocked because it wasn't the Bingley's, but the Wickham's.

"Well this is a surprise! Hello, Sarah, Beth, Albert and Anna." Samuel smiled, stepping forward to shake Albert's hand.

"It is so good to see you all." Rebecca hugged all four of her cousins, spending the most time on Anna.

"And you all as well, I know we're a day early, but stepmother practically pushed us out the door and she was being horrid unpleasant to Anna. I hoped Aunt Lizzy wouldn't be to put out." Sarah explained, always the speaker for her family.

"Of course mother would rather have you here if your stepmother was being unkind to Anna." Emily explained.

"Here, Emily, Sam, show them to their rooms. I will inform Mother and Father of their arrival and let cook know that dinner for four more is required." Rebecca gave out orders quickly but everyone stared, motionless. "Well go on, quickly, the Bingley's will be arriving shortly and it will be quite hectic with everyone's luggage in the entrance hall at once."

Samuel began to move according to his sisters instructions and lifted Anna onto his back. They filed into the house and Rebecca entered last and hurried to find her mother and father. She happened upon them having tea in the parlor, which was no surprise. Rebecca stood and observed her parents silently for a moment. She loved to watch them, they were so in love, so happy. Lizzy suddenly noticed her daughters presence and beckoned her inside.

"Becca? Is there something you need?"

"Oh yes Mama, sorry. The Wickhams have arrived."

"But they were not supposed to come until tomorrow. I was not expecting them." Lizzy rose quickly, confused by the sudden change.

"Yes, Sarah said that her stepmother was being terrible to young Anna, and practically pushed them out the door." Rebecca explained.

"Yes, of course they should have come. That horrible woman, I hate that they are stuck with her. And that he married her, how foolish!"

"Darling, calm down, they are here now, and they are safe." Darcy smiled.

"You are right."

"Mama, I sent Sam and Emily to show them their rooms, but I thought we would need to speak to cook about four others joining us for dinner."

"Ah yes, dear we will continue our conversation later, I have things to attend to. But while I am doing that, you should go and welcome our guests." she nodded, playfully, encouraging him to go upstairs with the children. He gave her a half smile and rose dutifully from his chair and walked toward the stairs.

Once everyone's room was found, Samuel and Albert left the girls to their catching up and went outside to the stables. Albert was one of Samuels greatest friend so he wished to speak to him more privately anyway. Their conversation covered many topics the first of which being new developments with lady friends. Eventually their talk turned to more serious matters.

"How is university?" Albert began, sounding calm and easy with his question.

"Very well, some subjects are more tiresome than others, but overall, I'm finding that I enjoy it very much."

"Oh how I envy you."

"Albert, why would you envy me?" Samuel laughed, thinking his friend was playing with sarcasm.

"I would love to go to university, you are very blessed."

"Why do you want to go to university? Trust me Albert, it's nothing but reading, not always the most fun."

"Sam, what is to become of me, and my sisters? We have nothing! My father gambles away everything that is of value and has debts that are unspeakable. I will gain no inheritance when he is gone, and with no education, will be ill qualified for an occupation. At least my sisters have the opportunity of marrying well, being connected to the famous Darcy's of Derbyshire. But I, I have no hope for my future."

Samuel was shocked by his cousins speech. They had practically been raised together and Samuel had never thought him any different than himself, but he was. Albert received none of the luxury that Samuel had grown up with. Samuel was not aware that Albert's future was so bleak, he was determined to do something that would help.

"Then go to university."

"But Sam, I've just told you, I haven't money to go, my fathers gambling." Albert looked at the ground intently. He was embarrassed that he had told his cousin his struggle and couldn't bear to look him in the eye.

"I'll speak to my father about it, and perhaps Uncle Charles as well. Surely they would be happy to invest in a noble cause, such as your education."

"Oh, no, I couldn't ask you to. Your father will think ill of me."

"Surely he will not! He knows your family situation very well and will not stand aside and let you suffer because of your fathers mistakes."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes." Samuel smiled and shook Albert's hand firmly. "Now, I do believe I hear a carriage, shall we go greet our cousins?"

Albert nodded his consent and the two young men headed for the front of the large estate. When they arrived, the whole family was already waiting. Lizzy quickly kissed Albert on the cheek, welcoming him to Pemberley. Then she focused on the approaching carriage and waited anxiously for her favorite sister to emerge.

"Jane!" Lizzy smiled as her sister took her first step out of the carriage.

Jane was still as beautiful as ever, age didn't seem to affect her looks. Her children took after their mothers good looks and calm disposition. They were a happy family and were all excited to be at Pemberley. As each of the Bingley's exited the carriage, someone else wrapped their arms around them.

"Come Victoria, we will show you to our room, you are with us." Emily smiled.

"Alright, but I must freshen up before we do anything else." Victoria sighed.

"Of course Victoria." Rebecca laughed.

The girls took Victoria upstairs as Samuel and Albert showed the boys to their room. Mr. Darcy took Mr. Bingley to his study and they caught up over a cigar and some port. Lizzy took Jane as well and they sat in the parlor and discussed new events as they sipped some hot tea.

"So how are the children?" Lizzy asked.

"Charles and Edward are wonderful. Charles just finished his last year at university and Edward will begin this year. They are good boys and both very attentive, always helping. It's Victoria who worries me, she is so frivolous and vain. She reminds me of Lydia, I worry whenever she is out of the house."

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry. But I'm sure she will turn into a respectable young woman."

"I do hope so. Lizzy, why are the Wickham's here? I thought we were arriving a day early so I could help."

"Yes, that was the plan, I was not expecting them until tomorrow. Apparently Mrs. Wickham was being particularly mean to little Anna and then practically pushed them out the door. I'd much rather them be here a day early than with her one day longer."

"I really can not believe Mr. Wickham married such a wretched woman."

"Bravo Jane. But really, can you not? Truthfully our own sister was not very much kinder to her own children. And now that Wickham is back to his old habits..."

"Oh Lizzy! The man has had a very difficult life." Jane was always trying to make excuses for bad behavior, and Lizzy loved her for it, but could not think so well of people.

Lizzy could not bear to continue talking of Mr. Wickham and his new wife, it would only make her blood boil. "Jane, I am not looking forward to September." she said seriously.

"Why ever not?" Jane laughed.

"Because this house is going to be more silent than it has been in 21 years. What am I going to do with myself?"

"I'm sure you will be fine. You love your husband and he loves you, you are much luckier than a woman who didn't marry for love."

"Well that is true. I thought it would be good for the girls to go together, that way they will have each other. But no I'm thinking it was a very foolish decision for I shall miss them."

"Lizzy, finishing school is only one year and they will become so accomplished! You shall have them back for good next summer. Heavens Lizzy, I don't know what you will do when they all get married."

"Neither do I Jane, neither do I. But I am surprised that you are dealing with this so calmly."

"Easy Lizzy, Charles Jr. will be home. If he were going to be at school, I would be equally upset." Jane's admission caused both ladies to laugh. They were interrupted by the housekeeper who informed them that dinner was ready. Lizzy thanked her and slowly rose from her chair, Jane quickly followed suit. As they got closer to the dining room the volume increased with every step. Jane and Lizzy took their seats quickly so everyone could begin eating.

"Victoria, why on earth do you have your hair like that? We are not at a ball." Jane said as she looked at her red headed daughter across the table.

"Mother, please stop! I like to look nice when I'm around people, and I think I look nice." Victoria said rudely.

The whole room fell silent awkwardly, not sure how to react. After a few moments Emily decided to try and change the mood. "So, what do you think will cause Grandmothers nerves to flare first? All the noise, or the fact that Grandfather can't hear all the noise?"

The mood of the room changed instantly, everyone was laughing. "Emily, that was not very nice to say of your Grandmother." Lizzy said, trying to stifle her laughter.

Everyone laughed a bit harder and the comments began. "The heat, this heat will do it." Sarah laughed.

"No, I am going to climb a tree, she will need her smelling salts." Samuel announced mischievously.

"Samuel!" Rebecca yelled from her end of the table. "The woman is already in a wheel chair. One more episode could prevent her from speaking again." she laughed.

"All the more reason to do it!" Edward laughed.

"I really could do without her nagging." Beth said quickly.

"Children, I'd like to remind you that she is our mother." Lizzy laughed.

"We are just kidding Mama." Emily smiled.

"But really, Aunt Lizzy, she can be overbearing." Victoria pointed out once the laughter had subsided.

"Oh darling, believe me, I know exactly how overbearing she can be, I did live with her for 20 years."

"Children, this may be an innocent dinner conversation to lighten our spirits, but when she arrives, you will treat her with respect. Is that understood?" Mr. Darcy said firmly.

"Yes sir." All of the children responded in unison, even Mr. Bingley felt compelled to respond to the stern words given by Mr. Darcy.

Once he was satisfied by their answers, he smiled to put them all at ease. The rest of the dinner conversation flowed easily as they joked about happenings in the past and more recent developments. After dinner the entire group moved to the parlor, where the merriment continued. Some of the children played cards while others exhibited on the piano-forte. The adults barely spoke, and simply watched the children who had once been so small and were now quite grown up. Eventually Lizzy insisted everyone go to bed, for the next day would be even busier. The children groaned at first, but did not fuss to much for they knew they would be sharing rooms, more fun could be had once in bed.

"Excuse me Father, I know Mother has said it is time for bed, but there is something important I wish to speak to you about." Samuel said quietly.

"Will it take very long?"

"No not at all, I only need a moment. And would you ask Uncle Charles if he might join us?"

"Of course, go to my study, we shall be there in a moment."

"Thank you Father."

Samuel obeyed and quickly made his way through the darkened hall to the large oak door of his fathers study. He sat in one of the chairs near his fathers desk to wait patiently. Memories played in his mind as he sat back in the comfortable leather chair. Samuel always wanted to be in his fathers study, bu had been allowed to enter very few times. The study was a place for work and concentration, not another room for children to play in.

The door opened and the two older gentlemen walked in. "What is it Samuel? And this better be fast or your mother will be angry with you for allowing you to stay up." Darcy smiled as he eased into his chair.

"Today, while in the stables, Albert told me that he is afraid for his future. I couldn't imagine what he was talking about, but then he explained. His father has gambled away all of his inheritance, and he has no education to try and make something of himself. But his father hasn't money to send him to university either." Samuel paused and took a deep breath. "So I thought, that perhaps you both would be interested in investing in Albert's education. I know we have more than enough money Father, and if it is to much of a burden, then perhaps Uncle Charles could help as well. Albert is a good man and does not deserve to be punished for the sins of his father."

Mr. Darcy remained silent for a moment and then looked at his son. "That was very noble of you Samuel, I am proud of you. Your Uncle and I will discuss this matter during the course of the week and will inform you and Albert of our decision at the end of it."

"Thank you for your time Father, Uncle Charles."

"Now go upstairs to bed before your mother notices you missing."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the comments, and for reading! This story may not have as much etiquette as some other Pride and Prejudice fanfics. This is my take on how the Bennet sisters would run their households. Despite their high standing in society, Lizzy and her sisters were raised in a laid back home, and that is how I have molded their families. I know that it may not be proper for them to act this way in society, which most of the children know, but when with family, they are easier, more care free, and more human. So, there is my explanation for my characters, hopefully it will still be believable for you all. Also there is an attachments of families at the end of the chapter

Chapter 2

The whole house rose early the next morning, well all except Victoria Bingley who slept until nearly ten o'clock, her beauty rest she called it. The rest of the family however, was far to excited to sleep in. Breakfast was filled with energy and excitement as the rest of the family should be arriving at any moment. After eating, they could hardly keep entertained for they were so restless. Then as they were engaged in a game of cards, heard the faint sound of a carriage. Cards dropped quickly and the children raced to the entrance.

They anxiously awaited the carriage but it seemed to be approaching ever so slowly. While waiting, the children began guessing who the first guests could be. An hour seemed to go by as the carriage inched closer. They began to grow impatient when the carriage finally came to a stop. After a moment there was no doubt as to whom was inside.

"Mr. Bennet! We are here! Get one of those young men to help with my chair!" a shrill voice called from inside.

Samuel glanced at the other boys and sighed, "Grandmother." He and Charles walked down the steps and lifted her chair off the carriage. After they had set it up on the ground, they helped their grandmother into it and pushed her up the small ramp leading to the entrance of Pemberley.

"Well then, give me a kiss then, all of you." her voice was high pitched and broke through the silence of the morning.

The children lined up dutifully and began to kiss their grandmothers very wrinkled cheeks. Once Albert and Edward had given theirs, they moved to the carriage to help their grandfather from it. For as old as he was, he could still walk rather well, only needing a cane for help.

"Hello boys, thank you for your help. I am a bit stiff after such a long ride."

"It is good to see you Grandfather." Edward said, slightly louder than usual to accommodate for his deafness.

"You too my boy, you too."

"Father!" Lizzy cried as he reached her, she wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you."

"And I you. It is a difficult task to live with your mother and her nerves." he smiled.

"I wonder you haven't come to live with any one of us yet. We would have you."

"Yes, but your mother would not have it. She wants to keep Longbourne away from the Collins' for as long as she can." he laughed.

"Oh Mama." Lizzy laughed as well, glad to have her father with her again.

Despite the arrival of grandmother and grandfather Bennet, the children were still anxious to see the rest of the family. Lunch came with still no more arrivals but it proved to be very interesting with Mrs. Bennet there. She shrieked about every topic brought up, and spent a good deal of time criticizing each grandchild. One boys hair was to long while the next's was to short. And the girls received critique on their attire. The only one to receive her favor, was Victoria, probably because she was dressed for a ball at lunch time. As they finished, the sound of crackling gravel could be heard once again from outside. Chairs scuffled as the children raced to the front door. This carriage approached much faster and was quickly parked. It was recognized quickly as the Dison's.

"Jake!" Emily cried as a tall handsome boy took his first step into the light.

"Emma!" he jumped from the stairs and ran quickly to pick her up and spin her happily.

The rest of the family slowly stepped out of the carriage. Sophie was still as beautiful as ever and still very much in love with her husband Mr. Dison. They had four children, the oldest of which was Jacob, Emily Darcy's best friend. Then there was Caleb, Julia and Maggie who was only eight years old.

"Sophie! How are you?" Lizzy smiled, ushering her into the house.

"I am doing well. We are all very glad to be here, especially Jacob. He could not wait to see Emily."

"Yes, she has been looking forward to his arrival for weeks."

"Is my brother here yet?"

"I am afraid not, but they should be here sometime before dinner."

As Lizzy showed the rest of the Dison's to their rooms, Emily and Jacob ran to the woods of Pemberley. In a small clearing their were three large swings, it was Emily's favorite place. She and Jacob sat on the same swing and began to launch themselves in the air. They managed to get extremely high in the air and then rested as the swing slowly came to a stop. Both were laughing as Jacob rolled himself onto the ground and faced Emily, who still swayed lightly on the swing.

"How are you Jake? It has been a while since I last received a letter from you." Emily joked.

"I wrote you one two weeks ago! You had to have just received it." he smiled.

"Well yes, but perhaps you formed a new attachment in those two weeks? Or, got married?"

"Emma, I am only 18!" he laughed. "I assure you I am a long way from marriage."

"Yes, but a very handsome 18. Despite the fact that you are a bit unfashionable."

"Oh please! But, on a more serious note, I am looking forward to starting at University in the fall." he said, attempting to move away from her mocking.

"I am looking forward to finishing school as well, although I will miss my father. But, we will be close! That means I will get to see you far more often than once a year." They really were very close, he was the one person that she looked forward to seeing every year. Somehow he knew exactly what to say to make her laugh. And, they seemed to think of the exact same thing at the same time, a trait that annoyed the rest of the family. They were also quite different, a perfect complement to one another at times. At any rate, they were the closest of anyone else in the family, despite the fact that they were not technically related at all.

They were enjoying their time so much, that they missed both the Rawlins and the Burton's arrivals. As they raced back to the house, to decide who was the faster of the two, they heard the carriage of the last remaining family members. Jacob won the race easily and managed to arrive just as the carriage stopped in front of the house. Kitty was the first to exit and smiled excitedly at her sisters.

"Kitty Cadogan! You certainly are cutting it close! Dinner is in an hour!" Lizzy joked.

"Well, it wasn't my fault! My darling husband thought he misplaced his hunting things. We would have been here hours ago if he had asked me, I had already packed them." she rolled her eyes as she laughed at her husbands foolishness.

"She usually hides my hunting things because she doesn't like me to go at all. Who knew that she had changed her mind this year."

As the adults laughed over the misfortune of what caused the Cadogans lateness, Samuel moved to the carriage to assist his cousins. The younger children bounced out quickly, anxious to stretch their legs. Abigail was next and thanked her cousin graciously for his assistance. As she reached the ground, she turned and looked back into the carriage and let out a sigh.

"Hannah! It's fine, just leave it for now, you can fix it in your room. The family will not mind, we've been traveling for hours."

A sigh came from within the carriage and then another young girl appeared at the door. Samuel offered his hand and then slowly looked up at his cousin. As his eyes met hers he couldn't manage to look away. Her hair was down, a mass of golden blonde curls flowing down her back. Her bright blue eyes were enchanting, which matched her beautiful smile. She had changed a great deal in the past year and had blossomed into a beautiful young woman.

Hannah suddenly realized her cousins stare and blushed. "I know, my hair, I'm sorry. The carriage ride was far to long to keep it up. I am going to fix it as soon as I get to my room."

Samuel quickly came out of his trance as he discovered she was talking to him, and stumbled to answer. "No, no, it's fine. Who see's you when you travel but your parents. You have very beautiful hair."

"But there is so much of it!" she said, pulling two ends of hair out to the side making Samuel laugh.

"Well, if your feeling so self-conscious about it, let me show you to your room so you can fix it for dinner." he smiled, offering his arm.

"Thank you, I would appreciate it, I really feel quite awkward. Thank goodness Victoria hasn't seen me." she giggled.

"Yes, or Grandmother." She laughed even harder now and he was glad he could make her smile. Why had he never noticed her before? Yes, she was always at holiday week, and he always said hello and hugged her goodbye, but never this. His heart had stopped when he first saw her exit the carriage, and he could stare into her eyes forever.

"Here you are." he stopped at the door and smiled, for he could go no further.

"Thank you Samuel, you have been most helpful. It's good to see you again."

"I will see you at dinner." he bowed politely and turned as she walked though her bedroom door.

Dinner was full of fun and noise. Everyone seemed to speak at once, or they were holding their own private conversations. Though he tried, Samuel could not manage to stop looking at Hannah. She smiled easily and laughed as her cousins and Aunts spoke to her. He did his best to make sure no one noticed, but he was unsuccessful.

"Sam, what happened at dinner?" Rebecca joked as she took a seat next to him in the parlor after dinner.

"What are you talking about?" he did his best to avoid her eyes. His sister knew him far to well.

"You barely spoke and kept your eyes focused on your plate. When you finally did look up, your eyes always managed to travel in the direction of, Hannah Cadogan."

"Alright, alright, she's beautiful, and it has me exceedingly puzzled. I have known her since I was three, and never thought this way about her before." he sighed.

"Oh Sam, you are more romantic than I am." Rebecca laughed, shaking her brothers arm.

"Really Becca, who isn't more of a romantic than you?" he teased.

"No fair!"

After desert and an exhibition by some of the young ladies, everyone was told to go upstairs, but, going upstairs didn't mean sleep. The older girls went quickly to their rooms, changed and moved to Rebecca's room. They sat on the floor and pulled out their hair. While sitting in a circle, the cousins began braiding each others hair to prepare for bed, while talking about the days events. Victoria was the only one not involved, she sat on the seat of the vanity and began to pin her hair back up.

"Victoria, you are going to bed! And, the only people here are family." Sarah laughed.

"You never know who you might see in the morning."

"Well perhaps in the morning, but who is going to see you while your sleeping? And do you think the nice hair would prevent them from seeing you drool or hear you snore?" Emily laughed.

"I don't do either!"

"Believe me, you do. I had to become quite comfortable under my pillow last night." The girls laughed as Victoria turned quickly back to the mirror.

"I do hope I don't have to room with you at school." Victoria finally snapped.

"I am so jealous, I wish I was going to school with all of you." Beth said softly.

"I can only imagine a school with all of us in it." Abigail laughed. "They are going to have quite a year with us."

"There certainly will be enough of us there." Hannah laughed.

"I don't even know why my mother is sending me. I am already quite finished. But I can't complain, I will be glad to be away from her." Victoria said, turning her back toward the group.

"Your mother is the sweetest woman, probably on the planet, why would you want to be away from her?" Rebecca asked.

"Sweet, yes, but that isn't always a good thing. She worries constantly and because she worries, she's strict. I am not allowed to do anything. Probably because she thinks I am going to run off like Aunt Lydia."

"Victoria!" Rebecca yelled.

"What?" she replied, unaware that she had done anything wrong. But her eyes drifted to Sarah and Beth. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, she probably is protective because of our mothers foolishness." Sarah smiled weakly.

The room was filled with awkward silence, the girls merely stared at each other. Finally Beth began to speak about something completely different, and in moments, laughter ensued. The girls laughed for a great deal fo the night before Rebecca suggested they go to bed. They did want to be awake for the next days events.

Breakfast was more quiet than expected, because none of the older girls had woken up. Everyone figured they had been up late and had overslept, so no one bothered them. Around tea time, the girls began to appear, but chose to take their tea outside, leaving the parlor for the sisters to have their tea alone.

"Your children really are getting big Mary." Lizzy smiled.

"I know, it's incredible. Molly was so looking forward to seeing her older cousins. She is suddenly interested in fashion, and we all know I am no help when it comes to fashion."

"I'm sure Abigail will be happy to help her with that." Kitty offered. "She's a bit less silly than I was, but she takes after me in most other aspects."

"She looks like you too." Sophie smiled.

"Yes, she does, and Hannah looks like her mother. Andrew is always saying how much she reminds him of her."

"It's very strange how greatly she resembles her." Sophie sighed.

The room was silent for a moment, no one really knew what to say next, then Lizzy continued. "Your children certainly are quiet Georgiana. Although, I can't say I'm surprised."

"You would be surprised if you heard them at home." she laughed. "I'm sure by the end of the week they will have warmed up to everyone. I'm sure Samantha will be climbing trees before long."

"No, not one of your children." Jane said in a shocked tone.

"Oh yes, you have no idea the influence my husband has on them. As long as she doesn't hurt herself."

"Emily has hurt herself more times than I'd like to remember." Lizzy laughed.

The sisters continued talking for quite a while, laughing over memories of their children. Outside, the girls were still not all awake. Just as everyone was finishing their tea, Hannah, the last of the sleeping girls, finally stepped outside into the sunlight. A maid quickly brought her a cup of tea and a strawberry muffin.

"I didn't think you would ever wake up." Rebecca laughed as Hannah joined her.

"Someone should have woken me."

"It's alright that you slept, you looked so peaceful, and that long of a ride would make anyone tired."

"Yes, not to mention staying up late with you girls."

"I am glad we let you sleep." Rebecca laughed. "I need to go speak with my mother for a moment, do you mind terribly being alone for just a short while?"

"No not at all. You are all finished, please do not feel obligated to sit with me, I am fine on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Well, I will come right back after I speak with my mother."

"Take your time." Hannah smiled, pulling a piece of muffin and placing it in her mouth elegantly.

Rebecca smiled once more and left Hannah alone. She was content by herself, enjoying the sunshine of the day from under an umbrella. Her tea was soothing, and the muffin delicious. She was happy to have something to eat, sleeping for so long had left her quite hungry. After a sip of tea, she placed her cup back on the table and found a stray hair that had fallen from her twist. She pulled at it and began to twirl it between her fingers, daydreaming.

"My sisters certainly aren't very polite are they? Or our cousins for that matter." Samuel smiled as he sat in the chair beside Hannah.

"Oh, good morning Samuel. Rebecca was here, but needed to speak with your mother about something. I told her I was fine alone." her flirty smile made him blush, feeling foolish.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you wanted to be alone."

"No, no, I'm just teasing. Please, I would love your company, I just didn't want you to think your sisters rude."

"As long as your sure I won't be bothering you." he joked, finding his confidence again.

"Not at all, please, tell me how your morning was." Hannah adjusted her seat and turned so she was facing him. The stray piece of hair was left alone and fell softly against her cheek. Her hands fell easily into her lap, he had her undivided attention, and he liked it.

"Truthfully, not very much happened. It was rather quiet without the girls awake."

"Oh really."

"I didn't say I enjoyed the silence," he said quickly, noticing her tone, "I was merely acknowledging there was a lack of conversation. Actually I just returned from a walk with the little ones."

She laughed, "and how did you get pulled into that?"

"I volunteered. They were anxious to explore and I know these grounds best."

"Do you."

"Of course! I have been wandering them since I could walk. And once I started riding, I discovered even more of the grounds."

"Well then, I shall have to have a tour before the end of the week." The smile she gave was sweet and innocent, and perfect.

"Absolutely, whenever you'd like."

"If you aren't busy, how about right now?"

"I do need to take Winchester for a run." he spoke to himself.

"Who is Winchester?"

"Oh, my horse. Would you mind a tour on a horse?"

"I don't ride, never really learned."

"You can ride with me." he smiled, anxious to spend more time with her.

"Well, alright, but you had better not let me fall!"

"Promise."

They both stood and walked toward the stables. Samuel helped Hannah up and then mounted behind her. The pace was slow at first, he wanted to make sure she was comfortable. She turned and nodded her head, granting him permission to increase the speed. He tightened his legs on the horse and it's hooves broke out beneath them. Hannah squealed with a shot of fear and excitement. Samuel laughed, enjoying her reaction and continued riding.

After about fifteen minutes, Samuel slowed Winchester. With the lack of speed the two found it easy to talk. The conversation contained nothing of importance, but was enjoyable just the same. Samuel could not believe he had never realized how much he liked Hannah. In years before, they barely spoke. He had always merely associated with the other boys, now, he wished he had noticed her sooner.

Families

The Bingley's

Charles (22)

Edward (20)

Victoria (17)

The Darcy's

Samuel (21)

Rebecca (18)

Emily (16)

The Rawlins' (Mary's family)

Benjamin (12)

Molly (10)

The Cadogan's (Kitty's family)

Hannah (19)

Abigail (16)

Andrew (15)

Jonathan (13)

Charlotte (10)

The Wickham's

Sarah (22)

Beth (21)

Albert (21)

Anna (10)

The Dison's (Sophie's family)

Jacob (18)

Caleb (14)

Julia (10)

Margaret (Maggie) (8)

The Burton's (Georgiana's Family)

William (17)

Samantha (11)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Holiday week was nearly at an end and the mood of the family was quickly changing. Everyone was suddenly thinking about the fast approaching goodbyes. Despite the coming end of their time together, they still managed to have a great deal of fun. Today, the gentlemen were going hunting and Lizzy woke early, due to her husband getting ready to leave. She walked downstairs and wished them all a safe journey and then made her way to the dining room, where she enjoyed a hot cup of tea.

"Lizzy! I thought I was the only one who woke this early."

"Good morning Father." she smiled, glad for the company. "My husband woke me while he prepared to go hunting, so, I came to see them off."

"Ah, the joys of married life."

"It is joyful indeed."

"You are happy aren't you my dear?"

"Happier then I could have ever imagined." she said sincerely.

"I admit, I had my concerns when you first came to me after he asked for your hand. I thought you were daft."

"Yes Papa I know." she laughed. "But I have proved that I was not, haven't I?"

"Indeed you have. Mr. Darcy has far exceeded my expectations for someone who would deserve to have you with him every day."

"You know Papa, he reminds me a lot of you."

"Does he now? I hope you do not remind him of your mother." he laughed.

Lizzy laughed too and grabbed her fathers hand. It was so very good to see him, she always missed him. They continued their conversation and moved into other subjects of the past. Mr. Bennet reminded Lizzy of how she became his favorite daughter, but made her promise not to tell her other sisters, despite the fact that it was terribly obvious. Eventually, family members began to trickle down the stairs and interrupted their conversation. The house was excited and high pitched as the only voices belonged to women and children. Everyone gathered around the table and awaited the serving of breakfast.

"Aunt Lizzy, will the men be gone all day?" Jonathan Cadogan asked. He was concerned because only he, his brother Andrew and Caleb Dison remained at Pemberley. The family rule was that a boy needed to reach the age of 16 before he was allowed to go on the hunt.

"They plan on being home before dinner, but I am not sure when exactly they will return."

"Perhaps you can go for a ride, the three of you? I'm sure you would manage to have an adventure." Kitty offered her son.

"I suppose." Jonathan sighed. He hated that he had to miss the hunt because he was to young. He would always be one of the youngest of the family, and he didn't like it.

"Oh come on Jon! It will be fun, and we've nothing better to do." Andrew coaxed.

"Can I come?" Anna Wickham yelled excitedly, almost jumping out of her chair.

"No, no girls!" Jonathan said in a half scream, half whine.

"Now Jonathan, please. Would it really hurt you to let them come?" Kitty said, giving him a very severe look.

"No." he mumbled.

"I could pretend to be a boy!" Samantha yelled, nearly jumping out of her chair.

"You will do no such thing young lady." Georgiana said firmly, pulling her daughter back down in her chair.

"They can come." Jonathan said dutifully, feeling his mothers eyes on him.

"Alright boys, please be careful with them. They are not to ride alone, so they each need to be on a horse with one of you." Lizzy announced.

"Aunt Lizzy! I can ride alone, I'm ten!" Anna whined.

"You can not ride alone, because I said so. You have two options, stay here, or ride with one of the boys." Lizzy was forceful and was not willing to compromise. She felt responsible for everyone's health because they were at her house.

The children devoured the rest of their food and jumped from the table. Where at first they were disappointed by the arrangement, they were certainly overjoyed by it as they finished eating. Once they left the table, everything became much quieter. It was no secret that the young children brought life to family events.

While the women and children stayed at home the gentlemen were enjoying a hot summer day outside. The day was perfect but not everyone wanted to be hunting but just enjoyed the company of the other men. Mr. Rawlins had no idea what to do with a gun and was a horrid shot. But he much preferred being with the men than staying at home with the women. Several of the boys felt the same way and spent much of the day sitting on the ground joking about one thing or another.

Mr. Darcy took the opportunity to pay close attention to Albert. He wanted to be sure that he would take university seriously, unlike his father. When Samuel came to him all he managed to think about was Mr. Wickham's folly while in University. But he knew that Albert could not be judged on his fathers mistakes and wanted to make sure he made the right decision.

"Well if no one is shooting anything, we might as well go home." Mr. Bingley laughed.

"Oh yes, lets go!" Samuel said, a bit to excited. He wanted to go home to spend time with Hannah. In fact, he had almost made and excuse to stay home.

"Why are you so anxious to get home?" Albert joked.

"I am a bit hungry." Samuel lied.

"Hungry are you? Yes, I'm sure that's it." Charles laughed.

"Come boys, lets be off. Samuel, Albert, you'll ride with me." Mr. Darcy announced. The ride would take a little less than an hour and would be a good opportunity to speak with Albert. They had not planned to leave so early, but the change in plans would prove to be a very wise decision.

The women were sitting peacefully on the back balcony of Pemberley. They spoke of frivolous things that had no real importance, but kept them entertained. Suddenly they heard the steady sound of hooves. The hooves hit the ground at a fast pace, whoever was approaching was moving faster than a cater, and there was only one. Lizzy stood and stared intently into the woods. A horse and rider emerged and Kitty recognized it to be Andrew immediately.

"Why is he riding so fast?" Lizzy asked her sister.

"Where are the other children." Georgiana asked growing nervous.

"I have no idea. It's not like him to leave them alone in the woods." Kitty thought out loud, not helping her sisters worry.

Andrew reached the house quickly and jumped off of his mount. He ran to the balcony and everyone realized something was terribly wrong. Georgiana forced a glass into Andrews hand, he was allowed one quick drink before the women flooded him with questions.

"What's wrong?" Georgiana spat.

"Where is everyone?" Kitty said grabbing.

"Did something happen?" Lizzy added.

"Yes, uh, well..." Andrew stammered.

"Come, please tell us, you will not be in trouble." Lizzy pleaded.

"It's Anna, she's hurt. We were playing a game in the woods and she climbed a tree. We told her to come down, but she wouldn't listen. Then the branch cracked and she fell, she fell far. She is really hurt, rolling around on the ground screaming. We were afraid to move her, so I came alone, as quickly as I could."

"Oh Anna!" Sarah cried. "Can I take your horse Andrew?"

"Yes, of course, but I should come so I can show you where she is. But we still won't be able to get her out of the woods."

Just then more hooves could be heard on the gravel drive. The gentlemen were home, just in time. Surely one of them could carry Anna out of the woods. "Beth, go get Albert and Samuel, tell them to come back here quickly. Then please tell Charles and Edward to go and fetch Dr. Green." Lizzy ordered.

Beth nodded her head and raced into the house, forgetting civility. Her sister was in trouble, the faster she went, the faster the boys could help he. She told them quickly, despite being completely breathless. Albert and Samuel leaned into their horses and sped to the backyard to join Sarah and Andrew. In a similar way, Charles and Edward headed in the opposite direction.

As they grew closer, Anna's screams could be heard over the pounding of the horses steps. The boys pushed their exhausted horses to go even faster. Once they heard the scream they grew even more frightened about her condition. Albert was terrified, his family could not handle another tragedy.

"Anna! Are you alright?" Sarah screamed as she jumped off the horse.

"I can't move it!" she screamed.

"My leg, it's my leg!"

Sarah pulled the bottom of her sisters dress up to discover the wound. She didn't have to pull the skirt up far to see what was wrong. Her leg was twisted at an odd angle and bone was sticking out of her skin. Blood flowed down her leg and the sight of it made Sarah scream. She wanted to stop the bleeding, but didn't know what to do, or if she wouldn't end up making things worse.

"It is definitely broken, she can't walk and can't get on a horse." Sarah announced.

"Alright we'll carry her back." Samuel said, taking off his jacket handing it to Jonathan. Albert did the same thing and walked over to Anna. The boys sat her up gently and encouraged her to wrap her tiny arms around their necks. After a bit of coaxing they lifted her up from the ground. She screamed in excruciating pain, Sarah rushed to her sisters leg and tried to support it gingerly, which did seem to help a bit.

The walk back to the house wasn't easy. Anna cried the entire time and at times let out screams of intense pain. Albert and Samuel were hot and tired, but kept their grip firm, trying to move Anna as little as possible. After what seemed an eternity they cleared the woods. Anna had fainted a few minutes before they reached the edge of the wood so now her head lulled at every step. The family gasped as they saw them appear. When the laid Anna down on the bed that had been placed on the balcony the whole of the family made a tight circle around her.

Dr. Green forced everyone to leave him with her alone and they turned their attention to the exhausted rescuers. Lizzy quickly brought them full glasses of ice cold lemonade , which they drank slowly before going up to change their now filthy clothes. It was a lucky think that Anna had fainted, but she did not stay so for long. As the doctor re-set her leg, she woke quickly and sat up with a blood curtailing scream. Unfortunately, that would not be the end of her pain. Because the bone had broken the skin, she needed stitches to deal with the horrid gash it had left.

"Now, mix this powder in water and give it to her three times a day for the pain, for she certainly will be having some. Then you must be sure to sprinkle this on the wound once a day, and change the dressing once a day as well. When you change the dressing pour some alcohol on it as well to keep from infection I would not recommend her trying to walk for at least 12 weeks, the bone needs time to heal. Even then, she will probably need some help. And, if she has trouble sleeping, just give her some wine." Dr. Green instructed Lizzy.

"Yes, of course doctor, thank you so much for coming so quickly. My husband is in his study and he has your fee. And again, thank you so much."

Dr. Green left the Anna's care was turned over to the entire family. To avoid moving her, all of the gentlemen gathered and lifted her bed, with her in it, up the stairs. Once there, Lizzy sat by her bed and stroked her long hair as she fell asleep. She sat for a bit longer, thankful that her niece would live, and then walked downstairs to speak with the rest of the Wickham children.

"I have been given very specific instructions as to your sisters care. It seems that she will be unable to walk for 12 weeks. I know that you girls would care for her as well, but I really would feel better if you all stayed here until she recovers."

"Oh, Aunt Lizzy, we couldn't impose on you like that." Beth said.

"It is no imposition at all! We have plenty of room and soon I shall have no one to take care of once the children leave for school."

"Well, it would not be wise to make her endure such a long carriage ride." Sarah reasoned.

"And stepmother will find it an inconvenience." Beth added.

"And if something happens and she worsens, the doctor can be called quickly. And we will of course pay for all of the visits and medication." Lizzy said, hoping to talk them into accepting her offer.

"Alright Aunt Lizzy, we will stay. Thank you for your kindness." Albert decided .

"I am going to go see Anna now." Beth smiled, moving quickly toward the stairs, anxious to see for herself that her sister was alright.

Beth sat quietly and reached out to touch her sisters small arm. As Beth did so, Anna's eyes opened slowly. "Oh dear, I am sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Beth." Anna whispered, smiling weakly.

"How are you feeling?"

"My leg hurts a great deal. But I feel much better in this bed."

"I'm sure you do. You know Anna, you should not have been climbing that tree." Beth said gently.

"Yes, I know." Anna was ashamed of her improper behavior. "Beth, I've ruined my best dress. I know Papa doesn't have money to buy me a new one." she said sadly, trying to change the subject.

"Perhaps not, but I am sure we'll think of something. Now you go back to sleep ear. Someone will come to wake you in a bit with your dinner and medicine."

"Alright, but will you sit with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." Beth picked up her sisters hand and gently stroked it as she drifted to sleep.

After Anna was in a deep sleep, Beth crept silently out of the room. She went downstairs and found the young ladies sitting in the parlor sipping some tea. As Beth relaxed in her chair the attention of the room quickly turned to her.

"How is she?" Rebecca asked.

"Surprisingly well. She is more worried about her ruined dress than her broken leg." Beth laughed.

"Oh! She bled all over her dress." Hannah said with sudden realization.

"Yes, and she is afraid Papa won't have any money to buy her another, which, is probably true."

"I'm sure there is something we can do about that " Emily said deviously, obviously having a plan.

"Yes, I brought some old dresses with me that don't fit anymore. WE can easily fit them to Anna." Abigail smiled.

"And I have some as well." Emily added.

"How long has it been since you two have had new dresses?" Rebecca asked Sarah and Beth.

"Several years, but our dresses are fine." Sarah answered, embarrassed.

"Well, I know I have some old dresses you are more than welcome to have those we can fit those to you as well." Hannah offered.

"And I have some as well. They might not be quite up to the latest fashion, but they will certainly be more new than the ones you have." Rebecca said, trying not to be to critical of her cousins out of date attire. She really wanted to help them, they deserved something nice.

"Oh, that is so nice of you. Thank you." Beth said graciously.

With that, the girls set to work. Old gowns were pulled from trunks and fit to the Wickham girls. Pins were set and measurements taken and the girls worked furiously. Even Victoria helped, despite the threat of breaking a nail. They could have sent for the seamstress, but this was something the girls wanted to do for their cousins themselves.

The final two days of holiday week had passed and everyone was ready to leave. Tears began to fall and hugs abounded. The Rawlins were first to leave, seeing as they had the longest carriage ride ahead of them. Mr. And Mrs. Bennet were next, followed closely by the Burtons. After hose families departed lunch was served and then the remaining families all left simultaneously.

"'I shall miss you Emily" Jacob smiled.

"Oh Jake! Remember, we will be seeing each other in a month or so!" she tried to act happy, but couldn't hide the tear that slipped down her cheek.

"Aha! You will miss me."

"You know I will. Who else will push me on the swing?"

"If that is all you will miss me for, than I take my statement of missing you back."

"Jacob! You know I'll miss more than that." she tried her best to keep her tears stifled.

"I'll write as soon as I get home. Especially if I happen to get married somewhere along the way." he laughed, trying to make her smile.

His attempt was successful, she looked up and let out a small giggle. She quickly lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, squeezing him tight. He held her tightly for a moment and then pulled away. After one last look he turned and climbed into his families carriage.

As Emily and Jacob said goodbye, Samuel took his time with Hannah. Of course he didn't want her to go, but knew she had to. He had to be careful with what he said, she had no idea how his feelings had changed in the course of the week.

"Have a safe trip." he smiled.

"Ah, yes I hope. Thank you."

"And I shall probably see you once you arrive at finishing school."

"Oh, yes, of course! It will be good to have another familiar face there." she laughed. After a moment of silence, she turned and began to walk to the carriage.

"Hannah?"

"Yes?" she turned, looking at him as if confused.

"Would it be alright if I wrote to you?" he asked, nervously.

"Yes, of course, I'd like that." she turned to walk away then quickly turned back. "You intrigue me Samuel Darcy."

He blushed by her comment then moved quickly to help her step into the carriage. Once she was in, he shut the door gently and stepped back. The carriage pulled away and Samuel gave a slight wave and then moved to say a quick goodbye to Charles and Edward Bingley.

As the carriages disappeared from view, the family turned to go inside. Mr. Darcy came up behind Albert and Samuel and asked to see them both in his study. Albert was a bit confused, wondering what his uncle wanted to speak to him about. Then he remembered his cousins promise and hoped that was going to be the topic of discussion. But he also didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Albert, Samuel came and told me of your desire to go to University."

"Yes Uncle."

"He also made me aware of some circumstances that I hadn't really thought about, that would prevent you from attending."

"Yes."

"I have been watching you this week and have put a great deal of thought into my decision. I have also talked with your other uncles and we are all in agreement. We will all take an equal part in supporting you in University."

He was speechless at first and then could only mumble a thank you.

"Albert, we expect that you will do your best. All of us will need updates of your progress regularly. We all want you to succeed. And Samuel, I asked you to come because I want you to help him. You know what to expect, so you will help Albert to become familiar as well."

"Yes Father, you have my word."

"And mine as well. I understand what an amazing opportunity this is and I will not let you down."

"I have faith in you Albert. Now, I have some letters to write to get you in on such a short notice. So, you may go join your sisters."

Albert thanked his uncle one more time and then bowed as he took his leave. The boys went to take a ride on the horses to celebrate the news. Albert couldn't believe his good fortune and was hoping this meant his life would turn for the better. There was no doubt that he was lucky to have such a family.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Not sure how you all are liking this one. Doesn't seem like to many people are reading. But! For those who are, trust me, it is going to get better. Please continue reading, and reviews are always welcome, good or bad. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 4

Six weeks had passed since the family had parted and the Darcy's were packing for school. The girls had been fitted for new gowns two weeks ago and they were now packed neatly in their trunks. Several butlers came and took the trunks downstairs to the carriage. Rebecca and Emily made their way downstairs together and found Anna, Sarah and Beth in the parlor. Anna had been moved into a wheel chair and was recovering nicely, but still couldn't walk.

Rebecca and Emily each hugged all three of the girls and said their goodbyes. They quickly piled into the carriage with Samuel and their parents. If there were no problems, they should reach Lady Hastings before dinner. Rebecca was excited to go, but at the same time, didn't want to leave her parents and Samuel. Life would be strange without them, at least she would have Emily.

Arrival at the school was fast paced and stressful. Servants were pulling trunks off of carriages at an alarming rate. The girls were quickly ushered to their room, which they discovered would accommodate two other girls as well. The room was bright and cheerful, yellow walls with beautiful cherry wood floors. The beds were four posters and had elegant golden curtains with matching comforters and pillows. A separate was stand was set out for each occupant with fresh yellow towels. Closet space was a bit tight, but Lizzy helped the girls fit everything inside, she was an expert at saving space from sharing a room with Jane for so long. The room was spacious and airy, it would be a quite comfortable place to spend a year. Hopefully their roommates would prove to be as pleasant as their room was.

"Well, we must be getting Samuel to his room." Mr. Darcy said.

"Oh, yes, of course." Emily mumbled.

"Goodbye my darlings." Lizzy said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Goodbye Mother." Rebecca said, equally upset. "I shall miss you terribly."

"And I you. Write as often as you can, I'm sure I'll be sending bushels of letters with all of my free time."

"Oh Mama, you will have the Wickham's to care for."

As Rebecca said goodbye to her mother, Emily was saying goodbye to her father. "I shall miss your antics Emily."

"And I shall miss your scolding."

He smiled, "You know I only scold to make certain you mature into an accomplished young woman."

"Yes Papa, I know, that is why I will miss it."

"I'm sure you will have plenty of people pointing out mistakes while you're here." he said, pulling up her chin.

"Wonderful." she smiled sarcastically.

"Come my dear, we must go." Lizzy said crying, taking hold of Mr. Darcy's arm.

Emily hugged both of her parents tightly. Lizzy kissed her on the cheek and Mr. Darcy her forehead. They said one last goodbye to Rebecca and then left the room. Emily joined her sister on her bed and rested her head on her shoulder. Rebecca put her arm around her and held her tightly for a moment. Then foot steps could be heard in the hallway, someone was approaching their room.

"Hannah?" Rebecca said, turning her head toward the door.

"Becca! Emily! How did I get so lucky?"

"No!"

"Yes, third room on the left, yellow." Hannah smiled. "Now which two beds are still available?"

"Those two over there. I can't believe you are one of our roommates. Perhaps we will have a good year after all." Rebecca smiled.

"Where are your parents, and Abigail?" Emily asked, looking out the door down the hall.

"Mother didn't request we room together. She wanted us to make new friends, but I suppose rooming with you defeats her purpose a bit. Anyway, they are helping Abigail get settled. They figure I am older and can unpack my things on my own. But they will be in to say goodbye once they are finished."

"Well, there is still one more person in our room for you to make a new friend." Rebecca laughed. "Here we'll help you unpack."

"Hannah, what room is Abigail in?" Emily asked, taking out a folded dress.

"The third floor, second room on the right, green."

"Alright, just so I know, in case I have something urgent to tell her." she laughed.

Both Rebecca and Emily helped Hannah with her things, and managed to get the closet door closed, just as miraculously as their mother had done with theirs. The three of them piled onto one bed and told the details of the end of their summers. Over their laughter they heard the scraping of yet another trunk on the hard wood and looked at the door out of habit. This time, someone was standing there. She was short, petite and very cute. Her dress was fashionable and her light brown hair was pulled up into a delicate twist.

"Third room on the left?" she said cheerfully.

"That's us." Emily answered, getting off her bed.

"Then that makes me your fourth roommate" she smiled. "I'm Grace Redgrave, a pleasure to meet you all." she curtseyed and the other girls did the same.

"I am Emily Darcy."

"And I am Rebecca Darcy, her elder sister."

"Hannah Cadogan, their cousin."

"Well it seems as if I am at quite a disadvantage." she laughed.

"Our mothers thought it would be a wonderful idea for us all to come at once. There are still two more of us in other rooms." Emily laughed.

"Why is one of them not taking the extra bed in here?"

"My sister did not want to room with me." Hannah said easily. "So, she wasn't an option."

"And none of us wanted to room with our other cousin Victoria." Emily whispered, in case someone was listening in the hall.

"Emily!" Rebecca scolded. "You should not say such things! She is family."

"Becca please, I am merely speaking the truth. And I'm sure Grace will be in agreement soon enough."

Hannah started to laugh, agreeing with the truth of her younger cousins words. As Hannah laughed, Rebecca relaxed and joined the laughter as well, forgetting propriety. Grace insisted upon hearing about this cousin, for she wanted to enjoy a good laugh as well. The four roommates set about unpacking Grace's things and answered her questions. Grace was not afraid to ask anything and was soon prying into the girls lives. Some questions made them blush, while others set them into fits of laughter. Unpacking took much longer then it should have but they finished at last and moved their conversation onto two of the beds.

"Father, Mother, in here." Hannah had caught sight of her parents looking at the open doors, confused, not knowing which one held their daughter.

"Oh, here you are. We knew it was the third room on the left, but coming from the opposite direction, we had a difficult time figuring it out." Kitty laughed. "Rebecca, Emily, what are you doing in here?"

"This is our room as well Aunt Kitty." Emily smiled, giving her aunt a hug.

Kitty laughed at the coincidence. "Well I suppose I shall not have to worry about you getting along with your roommates."

"I don't think so Mother." Hannah smiled, glad for her good fortune.

"Make sure to go visit your sister every now and again, although I know you girls will have a great deal of fun with each other." Kitty said, lovingly fixing the collar on Hannah's dress.

"Of course Mother."

"Darling, we must be off, their dinner will be starting shortly."

"Alright." Kitty backed away, leaving room for her husband to bid their daughter farewell.

"Good bye my girl."

"Good bye Papa, I shall miss you."

"And I you, be sure to write. We will look forward to your letters.

"As often as I can." she smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. Kitty kissed each of her nieces and then gave Hannah one last hug before she was hurried out the door by Mr. Cadogan. After they left, Grace ran to the door and shut it tightly. "Your father is right, the welcoming dinner is served promptly at seven, we need to be getting ready. Lady Hastings told me that formal evening dresses are required."

"Oh, then we had better change quickly." Rebecca said, a bit worried, seeing as it was already six thirty.

Emily ran to her closet and took out her midnight blue dinner dress. It was one of her new ones and she was excited to wear it. She dressed quickly and was far ahead of the others, they were still taking their time, deciding what to wear. Emily slowed a great deal after dressing, for her hair always proved difficult. Rebecca's hair was easy to manage and always looked wonderful, but Emily had trouble just getting the pins to stay, which was why she was always the last to finish, no matter how quickly she got dressed. Grace and Rebecca both finished rather quickly and helped Emily with her hair, for Hannah was almost done as well.

With five minutes remaining, all were ready, and looking quite lovely. Hannah rushed upstairs and found Abigail, who was thankful to see someone she knew. When they got downstairs a male servant gave them instructions. The girls were required to sit by their rooms for the first meal, and there was to be three rooms to a table. Abigail's room joined their own and sat at a table that was already occupied by four other girls. After they were seated, Victoria walked into the room, snobbishly, and was accompanied by her new roommates. Emily immediately pointed her out to Grace, who had an incredibly difficult time stifling her laughter.

Once all the seats were filled, dinner was brought out to the tables. The food was edible, but was no where near as good as the food served at Pemberley. The girls ate, talking and getting to know each other. Some of the girls were shy, while others were boisterous and outgoing. Despite the conversation, it was hard to discover the true personalities of these girls that they had just met. But as of now, they were all sure that they would have a most pleasant year.

As the dinner dishes were cleared, a woman with a severe bun stood at the head table. She tapped her glass elegantly which rang out like a chime through the air. The sound was quite successful in attaining everyone's undivided attention.

"Rest assured ladies, you will be receiving dessert in the parlor after we speak about a few things of importance, dealing with the upcoming year." she smiled briefly and then continued. "I am Lady Hastings, the Mistress of this school, and the rules are mine. According to your actions, I can be your best friend, or your worst nightmare, and I assure you, I am a terrible nightmare. First and foremost, from this point on everyone is to be spoken to formally, no first names are to be used at any time, unless they are a part of your formal name. If you are caught speaking informally, you will be punished by myself, or by one of the other teachers. You are also expected to arrive promptly at all times, tardiness is not the way of a proper lady."

The list of rules seemed to continue for hours, and Emily began to loose interest quickly. She knew Hannah and Rebecca would be paying attention and would inform her of anything she might have missed. Once Emily had rationalized her lack of attention, her mind turned critical. Lady Hastings could not be a real lady, why would any woman of nobility subject herself to the drab teaching of young women. She was a hard looking women, sharp, stern features accentuated by her black hair that was pulled back neatly into a tight bun. She was very thing and wore an elegant gown that seemed to hang from her shoulders, it was far to big for her. Just by her looks and expressions, Emily could tell that this woman would not like her.

Only one other woman looked quite as severe as Lady Hastings, in fact, she was more frightening, Ms. Eaton. Gray hair was slicked back on her scalp, leaving her eyes smaller than they naturally were. Her large pointed nose only accentuated her small eyes and made a person think of a bird. Pallid lips completed her joyless face, and had not once smiled in the entirety of the evening. Yes, Emily was afraid of her, and she was to be her etiquette teacher, the one area she truly lacked in.

The other teachers, Mr. Kingley, Miss tucker and Miss Siddel, were all must more appealing. They had an ease about them that suggested that they loved teaching and their new pupils. Emily was especially drawn to Miss Tucker who smiled easily at her students. Her velvet black eyes seemed to sparkle in the candle light and she was the teacher of gardens and the home responsibilities, Emily looked forward to being on time from that class.

Silence encompassed the room once again and Emily realized that the speech given by Lady Hastings was finally finished. Rebecca nudged her sister as if expecting her to do something. Emily of course had no idea what was going on.

"What?" she mouthed, careful not to draw attention to herself.

"Dessert in the parlor." Rebecca mouthed.

"Oh." Emily said with sudden realization.

"While in the parlor we must introduce ourselves to one person that we don't know."

"I see."

"Emily, you really should have been paying attention." Rebecca whispered gently, she was so good at reproof, without making Emily ashamed.

The girls stood up and walked silently to the large parlor. Servants stood in every corner of the room with trays filled with delicious looking desserts. Rebecca left Emily to sit by Abigail and took a place in between Hannah and a rather plump girl with very pink cheeks.

"Hello." she smiled, revealing nice teeth.

"Hello, I'm Re... oh, excuse me, I am Miss Darcy." Forgetting the formality rule all to quickly.

"I am Miss Weldon, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, and you as well. How is your room Miss Weldon? Is everything to your liking?" Rebecca asked, not really knowing what else to talk about.

"The room is beautiful, I am in red, third floor, second room to the right. But, I am not very fond of my roommates." she sighed.

"Oh? Why ever not? Is it possible that you could make such a decided opinion so quickly?" Rebecca did not want to sound rude, but was curious to discover what the girls were like, the girls she would be spending an entire year with.

"Yes, quite possible. If you haven't already noticed, I am not blessed with the comeliest of figures." her gaze fell to observe her own features before returning her eyes to meet Rebecca's. "Wen I entered the room, I saw their smirks, and heard the laughed they tried to stifle, not very well I might add. But their laughter became even greater as I changed into my dinner gown."

"Poor thing!" she took her hand without thinking. "You are welcome in my room any time you like. Second floor, the yellow room."

"You certainly are nicer than any of the other girls I've met."

Rebecca wasn't sure what to say, she had been payed compliments, but only by her family. She chose to ignore the comment and moved the conversation to another subject. The two girls spoke for the majority of the evening, with few interruptions from others. They commented on the desserts and their families, likes and dislikes and even a bit about gentlemen. Rebecca enjoyed Miss Weldon's company and Miss Weldon seemed ecstatic to have someone who would talk to her and listen in return.

A soft bell was rung and Lady Hastings announced that it was time to retire. Each girl rose from her seat, some more gracefully than others. They curtsied to their companions and then made their way out of the room. Rebecca was the last to enter her room, and quickly closed the door behind her. Everyone moved quickly to put their bed clothes on and sighed with relief as the hair pins were pulled from their hair. Rebecca pulled her long wavy, chestnut hair into a loose braid, then moved to her sister who was fighting to tame her own curly locks.

"I am not jealous of you very much dear sister, but I do wish I had your hair." Emily said as she ripped a brush through the tangled mess.

"You have beautiful hair Emily, hair that your husband will cherish someday." Rebecca laughed.

"Well, until then, I shall consider it a burden."

After finally getting her hair braided, the four new roommates settled beneath their fresh sheets. They whispered and giggled for a short while, until a harsh knock sounded on the door, telling them it was time to sleep. Once they were quiet, sleep found them all to easily. It had been a long day and tomorrow would prove to be even longer. No more were the days of waking only to find nothing to do, everyday would hold something new, at least, they hoped it would.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monday morning came brightly and the beams of yellow sunlight matched the color of the curtains it poured through. Rebecca was the first woken by the bright beams and set to getting herself ready quietly. If she was finished, she could help the others get ready once they woke, making sure all were on time for the first day of classes. She washed her face and body from the cool water from the pitcher on her wash stand. The water was refreshing and helped to wake her up. Grace and Hannah were now sitting up, rubbing their sleep filled eyes, ready to get out of bed, Emily still slept. Rebecca checked her small watch broach and saw that it was eight o'clock, Emily definitely needed to be woken if she was to be ready for breakfast, which was served promptly served at eight thirty.

"Emma, you must wake up, we have to be downstairs in half an hour." Rebecca said quietly, knowing her sister needed to be woken gently.

"Oh, oh yes." Emily woke quickly, rushed to her wash stand and cleaned herself quickly. A dress was chosen and Emily practically jumped into it, and then sat, allowing Rebecca to fix her hair. Rebecca pulled her hair into a tight twist, allowing the curls to peek out of the top. Then she wove a ribbon into it, making her look very special for the first day of lessons.

"Time to go." Hannah smiled, looking at the clock on the mantle.

"Is anyone else nervous?" Emily asked as they traveled down the stairs.

"A bit." Grace confessed.

"We will all be fine, I am sure of it." Rebecca said, trying to be positive.

They sat down at the table nearest the door and sighed in relief at making it there on time. Breakfast included oatmeal with fresh fruit and corn muffins with strawberry preserves. The conversation was somewhat sparse as most of the girls were more nervous then they cared to admit. The school was split into four groups, which would decide the order in which they had their subjects for the rest of the year.

Abigail, Emily and Victoria were all in one group while Rebecca was alone, as was Hannah. It appeared as though the groups were decided by age. Rebecca didn't pay attention to the other girls in her group and walked alone to her first subject, rather quickly, for she did not want to be late. She took a seat in the middle row and watched the door as strange girls walked in. All of the desks were filled, except one, when Mr. Kingley, the French instructor walked through the door. He was followed closely by Miss Weldon who's face was bright red and was gasping for air.

Rebecca smiled and nodded toward the empty desk in front of her. Miss Weldon smiled graciously and moved to the seat quickly. Mr. Kingley smiled and nodded, accepting her lateness as a first day occurrence, a first day occurrence only. He was pleasant to look at and had an even more pleasant voice, especially when he was speaking French.

"Ladies, I hope you will enjoy your year with us. My job is to help you to become fluent in French, as all ladies of consequence should be. I expect your best effort in this class for it will not be easy. In the end you will be able to tell secrets in French at balls that no one else will be able to interpret." he said playfully to put his new pupils at ease. The smiles were evidence that he had been successful.

While Rebecca was in her French class, Emily and her cousins were enjoying their lesson with miss Tucker. Their first day would be spent in the herb garden, Emily was ecstatic. Today they would be learning which herbs would help cure which maladies.

"Are we going to have to touch the dirt?" Victoria said quietly, obviously astonished that she would be asked to do such a thing.

"Oh come on Victoria, it will be fun." Emily said, pulling on a crude pair of gloves, ready to get her hands in the cool dirt.

Emily was the first to volunteer for everything and became a quick favorite of Miss Tucker. Victoria however, refused to participate, not that anyone was surprised. Victoria had proven to be more spoiled than ever once school began, hardly paying any attention to her cousins, unless it suited her. Emily suspected that Victoria had inherited that from her nasty Aunt Caroline, who had wanted to marry her own father, and didn't want her Aunt Jane to marry Uncle Charles, hateful woman.

"How have your lessons been?" Grace asked, seating herself next to Rebecca for lunch.

"I've just had music and drawing, I loved every second of it." Hannah beamed. She was a very talented artist, so she cherished the chance to put a paint brush to paper.

"Oh, I have that after lunch." Rebecca said, interested to hear about it.

"I have etiquette next." Emily groaned. "What am I to do? It's going to be awful, I'm practically a man when it comes to manners."

"Come, come Miss Emily, you are hardly a man when it comes to manners, Father has certainly made sure of that." Rebecca laughed.

"You will be fine." Grace said. "I've just come from there, you merely go over serving tea and drinking it. Can you manage that?"

"Oh I do hope so, that woman scares me." Emily whimpered, showing her youngest child, immature side.

"You will be fine. She is a bit stern, but not mean." Grace assured her.

A bell was ringing at the head table, and the girls rose dutifully. Lunch was over and they were to move quickly to their next subject. Rebecca walked quickly, anxious for her music lesson to begin, her favorite thing in the world. Emily however walked as if she were on her way to her own funeral.

"Good afternoon ladies." Miss Siddel said, practically singing the words. "Today will be somewhat of an exhibition day. If any of you are artists and have brought sketches or paintings, you may go get them now."

Two girls stood and bobbed curtsies then bounced out of the room. The returned quickly, each holding a leather portfolio under one arm. They re-seated themselves and Miss Siddel moved forward. "Now girls, I will call on each one of you to come display a talent, no need to be shy my girls. If you truly have not been taught an instrument or voice, or to draw, well we will change that by the end of the year. Now..."

Miss Siddel began to go down her list and called girls names alphabetically. Only three girls were called before Rebecca, each performing differently. One played the harp, she was very talented. Rebecca could not help but thing of angels as she played. Next a piano player who pounded the keys as if they were insects waiting to be crushed. Then a flutist, she was graceful and played intricate runs that were perfect and peaceful, and then Rebecca's name was called.

"My sister usually accompanies me on the piano, but I fear she is in another class. So, I believe I can sing acapella, forgive me if my pitch falters."

"No need to worry my dear, go right ahead."

Rebecca softly played a G on the piano-forte so she would at least be singing in the right key. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began her piece. The first not was a bit to loud, but then she eased into the rest of the song. She was waiting for Miss Siddel did not stop her so Rebecca dutifully sang the entire song. When she finished her song, she opened her eyes, Miss Siddel's mouth was agape, as were so many others. Rebecca felt her cheeks grow hot and felt as though she couldn't move, could she truly been that bad?

"Miss Darcy! I have heard that song a great many times, but...never... It was magnificent! And I am sure having someone accompany you would make it even more wonderful. I have never had a student who possessed such an extraordinary voice." she praised.

The flush in Rebecca's cheeks grew hotter. "Thank you for your compliment, but I am sure you exaggerate."

"I assure you, I do not." she said, most seriously.

"Thank you Miss Siddel."

After Rebecca's performance, everyone was quite frightened to stand in front of the class and exhibit. They were afraid that they would not be as good as her and in truth, none of them were. Rebecca felt badly for doing so well, but she had not meant to offend anyone. The afternoon carried on and lessons for the day had finally ended. Now each girl was required to spend time silently, but they were not to be idle. Books could be read, letters written, paintings worked on or instruments practiced.

Emily decided to practice the piano-forte, one of her favorite things. Her father always told her that she had inherited her skill from her Aunt Georgiana which made her very proud indeed. Her Aunt Georgiana was the most skillful pianist she had ever met. While Emily went to find a place to practice the other three girls remained in their room.

"Hannah, what are you laughing at?" Rebecca asked as Hannah began to laugh, seemingly at nothing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, you didn't, I just, well it didn't seem as though you were doing anything, then you started laughing."

"Yes, was truly very strange." Grace added, looking up from her own desk.

"Tis nothing I am just reading a letter from a friend."

"Ah, now I understand completely." Grace nodded. "Do continue, but be sure to keep your laughter quite, we do not want Lady Hastings to come and scold us."

"Of course not." Hannah went back to her letter, which was indeed from a friend, a gentleman friend, Samuel in fact.

_Dear Hannah,_

_I hope you found your room and roommates to your liking. My roommates have remained the same every year, so it is easy to adjust. I hope you and my sisters will plan on attending the University's beginning of the ear ball. And if I may be so bold, I would like to ask for your hand for the first dance, if you are not already otherwise engaged. I do hope that your school has not been teaching that laughter is improper, for I do admit, I dearly miss yours. I look forward to seeing you, and hearing that laughter on Saturday. Until then dear cousin._

_Samuel Darcy_

Hannah sighed as she read the last two sentences over and over again. Despite the fact that she had known him all of her life she was beginning to find him quite endearing. Somhow he could make her smile with no effort and for that matter, he made her blush quite easily as well. After thinking about her handsome cousin for a bit longer she wrote back to him, accepting his offer for the first dance, and assuring him that laughter had not yet been made improper.

"Hannah, it's nearly six o'clock, we must be downstairs in half an hour." Rebecca said from her vanity.

"Ah, yes thank you for the reminder, I have just to sign my name."

"I can't believe you have been writing that letter for two hours. If you hadn't told us you were unattached, I would definitely think otherwise." Grace laughed.

"I promise, I am completely unattached."

"Yes, she would have told us if she was, Hannah is not the best liar." Emily smiled form her own vanity.

"I hope dinner tastes better tonight than last night." Hannah commented quickly, trying to change the subject, knowing she couldn't last for to much longer on the previous one.

"Doubtful." Emily sighed.

"Oh well, it's better than the food at home." Grace laughed.

"Really?" Rebecca said, surprised.

"Oh yes, our cook is terribly old, but my mother doesn't have the nerve to let her go. So, we will be eating bad food until she dies, or until she quits, which I doubt will ever happen."

"Aw, I'm sorry. When our cooks start making horrid food, our Father gives them another job that isn't so important. That way, he isn't putting anyone out." Emily explained, smiling as she thought of her dear father.

"Well that is a fine idea, I only wonder if my mother would be willing. I will suggest it in my next letter."

The girls finished getting ready and began down the stairs toward the dining room. On the way they saw a girl huddled into a corner, crying softly. Rebecca recognized her as Miss Weldon at once and bade the others on without her.

"Miss Weldon?" Rebecca tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh, hello Miss Darcy." she said, trying to wipe the fresh tears from her face.

"Whatever is the matter?"

"It hasn't been a good day. You saw, I was late for every class, which I got scolded for. I am also not very good at any of the subjects. Then, my roommates did nothing but tease me while I read in my room. I hate this place."

"I am sorry to hear that you've had a rough day, but lets not make it any more difficult by being late for dinner. You can sit with me. Now wipe those tears from your face. We will find a solution with you problems with the subjects as we eat."

Rebecca took Miss Weldon's hand and pulled it into the crook of her arm and walked her down the remaining stairs. They entered the dining room, relieved that they were not the last ones to arrive. Two seats were still open at the table where her roommates were seated. Miss Weldon was introduced and was quickly made feel welcome by the group.

Dinner passed easily and the girls were thoroughly entertained with each other. Once the plates had been cleared, the doorbell was rung. Everyone stayed still, not knowing what to expect. Two young gentlemen were ushered into the dining room, each carrying a box tied up with a wine colored ribbon.

"Good evening ladies, we would ask for a brief audience with you." the more handsome gentleman said.

"We come with tidings from the University.." the other said.

"This Saturday our University will be hosting it's annual beginning of the year ball. We come bearing invitations for each one of you and hope that each one of you will be in attendance." he smiled, he had a wonderful smile, bright white teeth and perfectly straight. All of the girls were swooning at the sight of them.

The boxes were placed on the head table and bowed to the ladies. As they stood the more handsome of the two halted, his gaze caught on one lady, Rebecca Darcy. Who was she? He couldn't manage to take her eyes off of her. She was beautiful. His companion eventually grabbed his arm, pulling him from the room. The ball, he thought, he would see her at the ball, and he would dance with her.

"Miss Darcy, do you know him?" Emily asked, feeling awkward having to ask formally.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because he was staring at you, shamelessly." Grace laughed, amazed that Rebecca had not noticed his dark eyes glued to her.

"Oh please, he couldn't have been. He doesn't know me and it would be very improper."

"It was improper, yes, but he was staring, I assure you." Hannah laughed, enjoying her cousins embarrassment.

"I can't imagine why, have I dropped something on my dress?" she said in innocence as only Rebecca Darcy could. As she examined her dress for stains or crumbs, she truly had no idea how beautiful she was.

"Can you not? I can, it's because you are beautiful. And you are the kindest person in this school, but I have a feeling it was the beauty that drew his eyes." Miss Weldon smiled, so thankful for Rebecca's friendship.

Rebecca blushed from the compliment and ceased searching her outfit. Certainly no gentleman would think such a thing without being introduced. The girls set to laughter after seeing Rebecca's red cheeks which only made them grow worse. As the laughter subsided they looked up to see a visitor standing beside them, Miss Siddel.

"Hello ladies." she said sweetly.

"Oh, hello Miss Siddel. Is there something you need?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. I was wondering if I might speak to the two Miss Darcy's in the parlor after dinner. I have a question I would like to ask you."

"Oh, yes of course, we would be glad to join you." Rebecca answered for both of them.

"Thank you ladies, forgive me for the interruption." she curtsied and left them to return to their laughter. A few more minutes were spent at the table and then the ladies were dismissed and made their way to the parlor. Rebecca and Emily saw Miss Siddel sitting in a corner and joined her, curtsying, then taking seats beside her.

"Thank you for coming ladies, I just have one thing to ask you about, it should not take long."

"Take your time Miss Siddel, we are at your disposal." Rebecca said politely.

"Well, I was quite amazed by both of you when you exhibited your talents in my classroom. Rebecca, I have never heard a more sweet and beautiful voice in all my years of teaching. And you expertise on the piano-forte is hardly equaled by anyone else. You are both very talented girls."

"Thank you Miss Siddel." Emily smiled, she was proud of her piano playing, always had been.

"Considering your talent, I wanted to ask if you would both exhibit for our first dinner party of the year."

"Dinner party?" Rebecca questioned.

"Oh yes, we host four dinner parties a year in which each girl is permitted to invite one boy from the University. Then everyone goes to the parlor, where several girls will be chosen to exhibit. And I would like for you two to be among those chosen to perform."

"We would be honored Miss Siddel." this time, Emily answered for both of them.

"If you'd like to pick a new piece to perform, I have plenty in my office. And I would be glad to help you prepare. Perhaps we could practice one day a week during your quiet hours."

"That would be very kind of you. We would be grateful for your help, and any comments you might have to make us better." Rebecca smiled.

"Then it is settled. How about Thursday."

"Certainly."

"Alright ladies, thank you for your time, I have kept you quite long enough. You are welcome to go back to your friends and I will see you both on Thursday."

"Thank you Miss Siddel." The stood and curtsied and took their leave of Miss Siddel. Hannah had saved them seats and they moved toward them, explaining the good news. Both Rebecca and Emily were excited, but Rebecca found herself more nervous than excited. Luckily there were several weeks to prepare before the first dinner party.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The week continued slowly as the girls got used to the routine of their new school. Saturday had finally come and all of the girls could manage to think of was the upcoming ball. Most allowed their minds to dwell on the idea of meeting new gentlemen, and then hoping to fall in love with them. But Rebecca was more excited to see her brother and secretly, so was Hannah.

"Which dress will you wear Emily?" Rebecca asked.

"I can't decide between my new white gown or my red one."

"The red one, it looks wonderful on you."

"You're going to wear your new green one, right?" Emily went to her sisters closet and pulled it from it, laying it on her bed.

"Well, I was having trouble deciding as well, but I suppose you have just made up my mind."

As Emily brought the dress to her sister they heard a knock on the door. Rebecca stood and went to open the door, being sure just to open it a crack, as Grace was changing. Miss Weldon's face was extremely close to the crack and she begged to come in. Rebecca asked Grace, who didn't mind, and then ushered her into the room. Miss Weldon was carrying a deep plumb gown and looked miserable.

"Would you mind terribly if I got ready in here? I'm sorry, but they are getting worse, I can't stand it."

"Of course you can change in here, we'll help you with your hair too if you'd like." Rebecca smiled, always willing to help a friend.

"Under one condition." Grace blurted, to everyone's surprise.

"Yes?" Miss Weldon asked nervously.

"You tell us your first name."

"Oh," she sighed, "I'm Ruth."

The rest of the girls introduced themselves, by their first names and then continued to get ready. Hannah worked on Miss Weldon's plain brown hair, threading ribbons and small flowers through it, making it look beautiful. Rebecca was doing something similar to Emily's hair, when done right, Emily's hair could make anyone envious, and Rebecca had done it right.

With their hair finished, the girls headed downstairs to wait for one of the schools carriages to take them to Cambridge. The butler helped them each into the carriage and they set off, each nervous for what the evening would bring. Hannah was the most excited of the five, ready to see Samuel again. Ruth was the most nervous, fearing this would just be one more evening full of torture and humiliation.

The carriage arrived at the entrance of Cambridge University. Several gentlemen stood at the edge of the walkway, waiting to help them from the carriage and escort them to the grand hall. Samuel was one of the gentlemen waiting and practically leapt toward the carriage when he saw who it contained. The handsome gentleman was also among the group and was equally excited when their carriage pulled up. Hannah was the first one out and quickly took Samuels arm, smiling from ear to ear.

"Might I escort you to the grand hall?" The handsome gentleman asked as he offered Rebecca his arm as she stepped out of the carriage.

"Yes, thank you very much." she smiled, recognizing him from the night he had come to Lady Hastings.

Her smile made his breath catch in his chest. As her teeth became exposed her bright green eyes sparkled in the candle light of the walkway. Something of an electric shock went up his arm when her soft delicate hand rested itself in his. She was something of a dream, the most wonderful dream.

Rebecca pulled him from his silence abruptly. "Are we going to go to the grand hall? Or would you rather stand here for the entirety of the evening? Although if that is your plan, someone will have to bring us refreshments."

He smiled, her humor melting through his apprehension. "I am sorry miss, yes, lets be off."

"It's quite alright. But, might we go, now?" Hoping he would realize they were still not moving.

"Yes, of course." He finally began moving her toward the large regal building and regained some of the confidence her beauty had taken from him. "Might I be so bold as to ask for your hand for the first dance?"

"Might I be so bold as to ask for your name before I accept?" she smiled playfully.

"Of course, I am Christopher Barrett, and you are?"

"Miss Rebecca Darcy."

"Samuel Darcy's sister?"

"One of them."

"Well then Miss Darcy, will you accept my offer?"

"It would be my pleasure." her smile surfaced again, and a slight blush filled her cheeks.

"Wonderful, I shall find you when the music begins. Until then Miss Darcy." They had reached the grand hall and he deposited her with Samuel and the girl with him. She smiled as he bowed politely and walked away.

"Samuel!" she turned and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you."

"Its Mr. Darcy," he winked, "and I have missed you and Miss Emily a great deal."

"Formalities should not be a rule for siblings." she smiled.

"But, it is." he smiled, pushing her playfully. "So, Christopher Barrett escorted you, did he ask you to dance?" Samuel said in a sly, joking tone.

"Yes, the first." she blushed.

"So, you are the girl that caught his eye when he delivered the invitations! I thought it was you from the description he gave. That makes you the next lucky girl."

"And what does that mean Mr. Darcy?" she laughed. "Sorry it is so hard calling you what Father is called."

"It means that you are his, ah, attachment for the year. He usually picks one of the prettiest girls from the finishing school and you definitely fit the profile." he smiled, proud that his sister had been so complimented. Then he realized that her face was turning a deep red color, to red to be a blush, she was obviously angry.

"He does what?"

"Oh come now, don't take it as an insult."

"No, but he obviously doesn't hold women in high enough esteem to commit himself to just one woman. It is also quite obvious that he cares only about a good figure and a pretty face." she steamed.

As Rebecca grew ore irritated with Mr. Barrett, Emily had found someone worthy of her attention. Jacob stood in a corner with three other gentlemen and he saw her approaching from across the room. He had been so looking forward to seeing her.

"Miss Emily! I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." he teased.

"I've only just arrived Mr. Dison, and you were the very first person I came to see, although, now I'm not so sure you deserved such an honor. Oh, this is my roommate Miss Grace Redgrave."

"Miss Redgrave, a pleasure to meet you. Does your brother attend Cambridge?"

"Yes, he's in his second year."

"I thought the name sounded familiar." Jacob smiled.

"Now, I've introduced my friend, it's your turn to introduce your companions." Emily smiled at the three good looking gentlemen surrounding her.

"Oh yes of course, please forgive me." Jacob blushed. "Mr. Robert Porter, Mr. Charles Preston and Mr. Timothy Olsen." Each gentleman bowed as they were introduced and kept their gaze fixed on the two ladies.

Mr. Preston was the first to speak. "Perhaps you both would be willing to pleasure me with a dance throughout the course of the evening"

"And I." Mr. Porter added.

"Me as well." Mr. Olsen asked.

"Of course you may, in fact one of you may have my first." Emily smiled. She obviously hadn't noticed Jacobs look of excitement and expectation that had suddenly fallen to disappointment and confusion. He stepped back from the conversation and busied himself with a button on his frock as the ladies and gentlemen arranged the order of their dances. Disappointment filled his soul, he thought that Emily would have certainly saved her first dance for him, her best friend, but he was obviously mistaken.

The music began and Emily was whisked to the dance floor by Mr. Preston, the lucky man who had won her hand for the first dance. As Emily made her way to the dance floor, Rebecca was fetched as well, but she was not excited to dance with her partner.

"Miss Darcy?" he bowed.

Rebecca managed to cool down her anger, at least it did not show on her face, but she could not force herself to smile, not at him. She murmured his name in response and curtseyed politely then allowed him to take her hand. He was handsome to be sure and had all of the appearance of a gentleman, but from what Samuel had just told him, appearances could not always be trusted.

"A wonderful choice for a first dance." He smiled, carefully making sure that his feet were in the right place.

"Are you speaking of the music or your company." she said without emotion.

"Both." he smiled, an embarrassed pink appearing on his cheeks.

"Yes, I do like this dance." she said quickly, once again, without emotion.

"And what of the company?"

"Surely I can not have formed an opinion yet."

"Oh." he said, disappointed. "Are you enjoying school?"

"Yes, very much."

Christopher was a bit distraught over her short answer, he was hoping for her to elaborate a bit, and didn't know what else to say. The whole situation was quite awkward, and he got a very strange feeling from this beautiful girl. True she had been nothing but kind to him, but she certainly had been discreet. Perhaps there was something she did not like about him, but that had never happened before, he was in quite unfamiliar territory.

"Have, have I done something...to offend you?" he managed to stammer out. Why did she make him so nervous?

"How could you possibly, we've only just met." She lied through her teeth. Of course she was irritated with him, but how could she tell him that, she had only had the account of him from someone else. If she admitted the truth, her brother would be labeled a vicious gossip, and she a woman who believes hearsay.

"If you are certain."

"Quite." she forced a smile.

They went through the rest of the dance in silence, Christopher was far to anxious to make a mention of any other subject, and Rebecca could care less if she ever spoke to him again. At the finish of the dance, he bowed cautiously, and she curtsied quickly, ready to be away from him, the pompous ass. She could not care if she ever saw his handsome face again. He was insufferable, being so shallow! But Rebecca did not let him ruin her evening, in fact, she danced almost every dance. Several of them with a good looking young man named Mr. Travis. He was a bit shy, but when he grew comfortable he was very good humored and more attentive than any gentleman she had ever met before.

Hannah enjoyed Samuels company almost the entire evening though they only danced two dances, any more than that would have looked improper. Albert, Jacob and Edward offered their hands to dance which she gracefully accepted, but it was Samuel who held her complete attention for the entire evening despite who she was with.

"Why Miss Cadogan, I do believe you are the best dancer out there." he smirked ash she finished a dance with Jacob.

"That is what I pride myself on, and what occupies all of my free time." she laughed.

"Ah, that laugh, I am so glad they haven't made it improper." If only she knew how her laughter made his heart melt.

"You had better be careful with those compliments Mr. Darcy. Someone may get the impression that you fancy me."

"And we wouldn't want that." he smiled.

"What has gotten into the two of you?" Jacob laughed, incredibly amused by their conversation.

"Oh! Nothing, just a bit of, humor." Samuel stuttered, realizing that Albert, Jacob and Edward had all formed a circle around them.

"School has done something very strange to the both of you." Albert looked back and forth between the two of them, a smirk on his face.

The cousins continued to laugh and joke throughout the song, but Samuel and Hannah kept their flirtatious comments to themselves. When the song finished, Emily practically skipped over to the group of them. Jacobs face grew solemn and he was suddenly moving himself away from the group. At first, Emily smiled and laughed with her family, then she noticed Jacob, sullen and unhappy. She walked toward him purposefully, grabbed his arm and pulled him to the most private spot she could find.

"Mr. Dison, would you kindly tell me what is the matter with you?" she gave him a shove, half teasing, half serious.

All she received in response was a slight shoulder shrug, only aggravating her more. "I had thought for sure you would have asked me for a dance by now." she said loudly. Luckily the room was filled with noise, so only Jacob heard her words.

He looked up, his eyes a bit happier than a moment before. "I thought..well, I didn't think you wanted to dance with me."

"Jacob Dison, has anyone ever told you that you think far to much?"

"Yes, you tell me that," he smirked, "all the time actually."

"Indeed, and it's becoming rather vexing having to keep reminding you. Now did you think I was going to ask you to dance? I realize you have seen me climb trees and act like a boy when my parents weren't looking, but you can't expect me to ask you to dance. Not a gentle lady like myself." she batted her eyes lashes playfully. "You are the one gentleman I had truly been looking forward to dancing with."

"Then I wonder why you did not save your first for me?"

"And I might also inquire why you did not claim my hand for the first. You had every opportunity to do so. If I thought as much as you did, I might think that a special young lady had caught your eye."

"Don't be foolish Miss Emily. If there was such a girl, you would be the first person to hear about her." he smiled.

"Finally!" she sighed, relieved to see his teeth. "And I do expect to hear, the first moment you become attached. Has no one in this room attracted your attention?"

"As a matter of fact, there is one young lady I have been wanting to dance with." he smiled, knowing Emily would love the attention. "Would you be so kind Miss Emily, to join me in the next dance?" He bowed deeply, a bit to deeply in fact, all a playful show for his dear friend. Her light graceful laugh filled the air around him and he knew that was meant to be the answer to his question. Emily truly was a treasure, it was no wonder so many gentlemen sought to ask her to dance, but it was he who had her as a friend.

They found a position on the dance floor and began to move in calculated steps. After a few bars of music, she began to ask questions about each of the men she had danced with in the course of the evening. He answered her questions the best he could, and she made sure to inform him of which ones were handsome, good humored or intelligent, a man who contained all three was highly esteemed in her eyes. As she described some of some of the gentlemen he couldn't help but laugh, for he knew them far better than she. In the end, she gracefully declared him the most handsome, most good humored and above all the most intelligent man of them all.

Once the compliment had been paid she wanted a detailed account of all the ladies he had danced with and if he considered any of them to be prospects. Unfortunately the answer was no, as always. For some reason he could never find a lady worth spending his time or effort on. They were all the same, frivolous, giddy, high strung, conceited or at least that was how they appeared on the surface, and he wanted someone, different.

The final piece of the night was played and Lady Hastings made an announcement that the ladies were to say goodbye and make their way to the entrance to wait for carriages. Rebecca was only to ready to leave and made her way to the door quickly only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

"Miss Darcy, I would hate for you to get lost, might I escort you to the door?" Christopher Barrett asked from behind her.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Barrett, I am quite certain I can find my own way, but thank you for the offer."

"Miss Darcy, I insist, I have often found myself lost on the grounds of Cambridge and I have been here three years." he laughed, trying to encourage affection.

There was no way around his gentleman like behavior. She sighed, "Thank you Mr. Barrett."

He took her arm and walked her though the halls, silently. For some reason he got the feeling that she didn't like him, a feeling he seldom got from women. They finally reached the entrance and she smiled at him, that smile. Her smile made him forget all the awkwardness of the evening. "I hope to see you at the first dinner party at Lady Hastings."

"Oh, yes, perhaps you shall" she curtsied, hoping he would take the hit to leave. He lingered for another moment seemingly drinking in the bright green of her eyes and finally a bow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Who are you going to invite?" Emily asked her roommates and Ruth, who was now always in their room.

"I think I might invite your brother." Hannah said, with as little emotion as she could possibly manage.

"Samuel?" Rebecca said, not hiding her surprise.

"Didn't you find any other gentleman that you fancied at the University ball? Emily asked.

Of course she had, but she was not ready to tell the two Darcy girls that, not yet. "No, not really, and Samuel will provide a pleasant enough evening." Very pleasant, she thought after speaking.

"It will be nice to have him here, especially while I'm singing." Rebecca smiled.

"So who will you invite?" Hannah asked.

"I was thinking of asking Mr. Travis, he was a very pleasant gentleman the other evening." Rebecca answered.

"Really? I thought perhaps you would invite a more handsome gentleman, Mr. Barrett perhaps?" Emily teased.

"And let him believe I am interested in being his new attachment for the year? Not a chance. Not to mention he is absolutely insufferable! To spend an entire evening with him would be absolute torture."

"Yes, I know." Emily laughed. "I just enjoy hearing you get so angry, it happens so seldom. And I think I am going to invite Jacob. I'm sure someone else will invite Mr. Preston, and I do want Jacob to hear me play."

"I was thinking of inviting your cousin Mr. Wickham, what do you think?" Grace asked nervously.

"A very good choice Grace, he is a very kind young man, and you will certainly have fun with him." Hannah smiled, putting her at ease.

"Yes, I really did enjoy my dance with him at the ball. And I must admit he is handsome."

"Oh come now, he is our cousin!" Emily joked.

"I don't know who to invite," Ruth interjected, "I'm afraid that whoever I invite, they will say no."

"How about my brother Hugh?" Grace offered. "As far as I know he has no attachments, I'm sure no one has invited him, and I know that he will not reject you."

"Really?" Ruth sat up, excitement suddenly growing on her face.

"Of course! I'm sure you will have a good time, Hugh has quite a personality."

"Thank you Grace."

The girls sat and composed their invitations on their school stationary. It had been two weeks since the ball at Cambridge and only one week remained until the dinner party. Practice was going well with miss Siddel and Rebecca was growing more confident as the weeks went on. Their studies were also moving along quite well, for everyone except Ruth. She seemed to struggle with every subject, so each of the girls helped her with whatever they were best at. They were beginning to become a very tight knit group and sometimes Abigail would join them as well, though she enjoyed the company of her roommates a great deal.

* * *

Two more days had gone by and a buzz flew through the Cambridge dormitories, the invitations for the first dinner party at Lady Hastings had arrived. Some boys jumped off their beds and flew to their mail boxes while others tried to act a bit less excited. Christopher Barrett was one of the gentlemen who took his time, not wanting to seem to eager, but in truth, he could hardly wait to see if he had been invited, by her, but none of his friends needed to know that.

He opened his box and saw a piece of blue parchment inside, sealed with a letter H. This was it, he had been invited, the question was, by whom. His finger slid easily under the green wax and his eyes quickly perused the letter, Victoria Bingley? Which one had she been, ah, the one with red hair! The one who wore that sour look on her face, and thought she was better than every one of her classmates. He didn't want to go if he had to sit beside her, after all, he could refuse. But, Miss Darcy would be there, surely he would be able to talk to her at some point, and, wouldn't that make sitting next to Miss Bingley worth while? Yes, that is what he would do.

"So you've been invited I see." His brother slapped him on the back, disturbing his silent plot.

"Naturally."

"By this years special girl?"

"No Steven, but have no fear, I shall win her before this year is out." he said in his most masculine voice.

"And what if she isn't the one?"

"I have a very different feeling about this one, something more than her looks."

"Well, you always get the girl, you haven't been blessed with those good looks for nothing."

"Exactly." Christopher smiled.

"So who did invite you?"

"Victoria Bingley? All I remember about her is that I didn't like her."

"But your going to go anyway?" Steven asked, puzzled.

"Miss Darcy will be there, so yes, I am going. Were you invited?"

"Yes, by Miss Elinor Watson, I danced once with her at the bal. Though I don't remember liking her either."

"Seems as though we have very good luck this year." Christopher laughed.

Both brothers fell into laughter over their misfortune. This had certainly never happened to them before, they always managed to win the affections of the prettiest ladies at the finishing school by the first dinner party. Christopher was willing to work a bit harder to win Rebecca Darcy's affections, there was something about her, something wonderful. She was beautiful to be sure, but there was more, but he couldn't put his finger on it yet, but he would, yes, he definitely would.

* * *

_Dearest Rebecca,_

_Thank you for your letter, I was so excited to read your letter. Your cousins are doing well, Anna has even taken a few steps, though I do believe they will have to stay until Christmas. Now Becca about this young man you danced with, the handsome one who is insufferable. Let me advise you, from personal experience, not to judge to quickly. Trust me, I almost ruined my life by judging your father to quickly. Do not misunderstand me, be careful, for he may turn out to be more like your Uncle Wickham than your father. But take your time before passing judgment._

_I am glad to hear that your classes are going well, we knew you would excel. We are also very proud of you for being so singled out in regard to your singing and Emily for her piano playing. I always told you that you had the voice of an angel. I only wish I could be there to hear you and Emily. You must promise to give a performance once you get home for Christmas. Good luck on Saturday my darling girl, you will be fine. Just remember we love you. I can't wait to see what a lady you've become by Christmas._

_Love you darling,_

_Mother_

Rebecca had no intention of listening to her mother this time. She did have more experience than Rebecca did, but there was no way she would give the pompous Christopher Barrett a chance. The dinner party was that evening and Rebecca was already nervous enough without having to worry about deciphering Mr. Barrett's unseemly personality.

"The cream dinner gown Becca, it looks the best on you." Emily said, disrupting Rebecca's reverie.

"What?"

"You looked confused about something, I thought maybe you couldn't decide what dress to wear."

"Oh, yes of course, thank you. I think I shall wear the cream dress."

"Are you alright Becca?"

"Yes of course, thank you."

"It is time to get ready, you don't want to be late for Mr. Travis."

* * *

The girls gathered in the entranceway, waiting for their invited guests to arrive. They were each instructed to await their own gentlemen and escort them to the parlor and offer some tea before dinner. This was not just a social gathering, but a test of all they had learned in the past month. Emily and Ruth were by far the most nervous about this aspect of the evening.

Samuel was one of the first to enter and smiled at the sight of Hannah and his sisters. Hannah took him by the arm and lead him quickly to the parlor. Jacob was the next familiar face and Emily nervously escorted him to the parlor as well. Rebecca stood waiting for a while and was among the last people standing at the door. Christopher Barrett suddenly appeared in the doorway and Rebecca felt ill, but her cousin Victoria was very excited to see him.

"Mr. Barrett! How kind of you to join us." she beamed.

"It was very kind of you to invite me." he smiled, but his eyes were looking at Rebecca.

"Oh, well you were the first person I thought of. Can I show you to the parlor?"

"Yes of course, thank you." He managed to smile, despite the fact that he was not looking forward to an evening filled with her company. Rebecca Darcy was still at the door and he couldn't help but wonder who she had invited. And for the tenth time that day he wished it had been him.

'Mr. Travis!" Rebecca smiled.

"So sorry Miss Darcy, unfortunately the lot of the last carriage was bestowed upon me." he bowed.

"Do not waste another thought on it, someone must take the last carriage." she laughed. "Now, may I escort you to the parlor for some tea before dinner."

"Yes thank you."

Rebecca and Mr. Travis joined the group in the parlor and took seats by Emily and Grace. Tea was served and there was pleasant enough conversation passing amongst them. As everyone finished their tea, dinner was announced. The young ladies stood and escorted their guests to the dining room which was elegantly decorated for the occasion. Six couples were seated at each of the tables and dinner was promptly served.

The girls sat together with their guests and did their best to entertain them with witty conversation. The meal was the best of the year, and was almost as good as what was usually served at Pemberley. Laughter was almost constant and swallowing became increasingly difficult. The entire meal passed without much happening other than laughing. A bell was rang after a while and everyone moved into the parlor. Rebecca and Mr. Travis sat with Hannah and Samuel and began to pick up the conversation where they had left it in the dining room.

"Miss Darcy, wonderful to see you again." A deep voice came from behind her.

Rebecca turned slowly, her biggest fear realized as she met those deep honey colored eyes. "Hello Mr Barrett."

"And how are you this evening?"

"Very well thank you. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I've been having a very pleasant evening."

"I'm sure Miss Bingley has been very attentive." Rebecca smiled.

"Are you acquainted with Miss Bingley?"

Rebecca couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, she is my cousin."

"Really! I would have never guessed." he was now laughing as well.

"Ah yes, the curse of my red hair." Victoria replied smugly.

"It's very nice red hair." Christopher smiled suddenly realizing that he wasn't paying attention to her.

Rebecca's blood boiled at the comment, he was insufferable! "Well, I fear I am neglecting my guest. I do hope you enjoy the rest of your evening, I can assure you, you have been invited by a very fine lady."

"Thank you Miss Darcy." Victoria smiled, enjoying the complement.

Rebecca turned her back quickly to Christopher Barrett and tried to forget how terribly irritated he had made her. She resumed her smile and took up conversation with her friends. Five minutes passed and Emily came and asked Rebecca to follow her, it was time. A nervous jolt of energy shot through her as she stood and took her sisters hand.

Three girls performed before Rebecca and Emily, Miss Siddel insisted they go last. She said it would be unfair for anyone to have to go after them and she also wanted to be sure that the best had been saved for last. Rebecca and Emily were finally introduced and they took their places. Emily began the introduction to the song and Rebecca took a deep breath and let out the first sweet note.

Everything went well and both girls displayed their talents to the greatest advantage. Smiles covered everyone's faces and a loud applause resounded as they finished. Rebecca hid her blush with a curtsey and found her way back to Mr. Travis who began to sing her praises. In fact a number of people came up and informed her how wonderful she had been, and her face grew hotter with each comment.

Finally Lady Hastings announced that the evening was finished and the ladies were to escort their guests to their carriages. Rebecca walked Mr. Travis to his carriage and watched as he climbed in. She told him once again that she had a lovely evening and then the carriage began to pull away.

"Miss Darcy, how did you find Mr. Travis' company this evening?"

"What? Who's there?" She called out into the dark night, fear keeping her feet from moving. All of the others had gone inside, she was all alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's me, Mr. Barrett. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Ah, Mr. Barrett, I am so relieved." she said truthfully. "But, might I ask what your doing here? All the carriages have left."

"Yes, I was in one of them, but I wanted to speak to you. So, I got into a carriage to satisfy your cousin and then hopped out a bit up the road and walked back. I can walk back to Cambridge on my own. Might we go sit on the porch?"

"Yes, ah, of course." She didn't really know what to say, she was so shocked by his actions. Talking to him was the least she could do after he had made such an effort. "What is it you wished to speak to me about?"

"I wanted to tell you how wonderful you were this evening. I have never heard a more beautiful voice."

"Thank you Mr. Barrett, but surely you could have told me that earlier this evening."

"Yes, I suppose I could have, but I get the strangest feeling that I am not amongst your favorite people. I didn't know that you would want to listen to my opinions on your talent with the eligible Mr. Travis around."

She couldn't help but laugh despite the fact that she was embarrassed that he had discovered her dislike of him. And, she couldn't help but find him handsome as he joked about her feelings. "It seems you have found me out."

"I must admit, I have never found myself in such a situation before." he smiled.

"That, Mr. Barrett, does not surprise me at all."

"And might I ask on what your dislike of me is founded?"

"I suppose I owe you that. I had heard of your previous years at Cambridge."

"Yes? What of them?"

"I just know that you have had the attention of one girl each year, and that the girls change with each year." she said slowly, fearing his response.

"Ah, yes."

"Then you do not deny it?" She truly was shocked by the ease of his admission.

"No, it is truth, undeniable truth. But you do not know everything."

"Perhaps not, but you do seem to have a way with women, especially the pretty ones."

"You think I'm shallow." he laughed, he couldn't help himself.

"I did not say that!"

"Come Miss Darcy, we are telling the truth." he coaxed.

"Miss Darcy, what are you...Mr. Barrett! Why are you still here? The carriages left a half an hour ago, and Miss Darcy you are to be in your room." Lady Hastings yelled, finding them on the porch.

"Oh Lady Hastings, I am so sorry. I needed to use the bathroom and missed the carriage. Miss Darcy was Kind enough to help me think of how I might get home best." She is quite a well mannered young lady.

"Mr. Barrett, you may take one of our horses if you give your word that it will be back in our stables by tomorrow. You should have come to find me immediately!"

"Yes Lady Hastings, Miss Darcy was trying to convince me to come see you but I thought it would get me in more trouble, I was going to walk."

"You will do no such thing. Miss Darcy, thank you for being such a wonderful hostess to our guest, please go to your room. Mr. Barrett, you will come with me."

"Yes ma'am, good night." Rebecca curtsied.

"Good night Miss Darcy."


End file.
